Kitten
by Seom
Summary: Hermione is turned into a kitten with a potion gone wrong. What happens when Severus Snape finds her and not knowing that she really is a student keeps her as a pet? HGSS LAST CHAPTER POSTED! YES FOLKS! THE END! NOOOO!
1. The Potion

Title: Kitten  
  
Author: Seom  
  
Summary: Hermione gets turned into a kitten with a potion gone wrong. When Severus Snape finds her in the students' lab, he decides to take care of her (of course not knowing it's Hermione to put a nice twist in it!). After living in his chambers for a while, she begins to discover that Severus actually has a rather nice side. She begins to actually like him. But is that really all the deeper the feeling goes?  
  
Author's Note: I GIVE UP! Okay, if you've read any of my other stories (If you haven't just ignore this whole message) you'll know what I'm talking about here. I give up with this hole "I will not write any other story until I finish so and so." I'm sorry, but I just don't have enough discipline! I get knew ideas for some stories and I just can't resist posting them! At the moment I have about three different stories nearly finished just rotting in my computer!!! So, here we are, back where we started. I'll try to update my other stories when I get inspiration to write the next chapters! I'm sorry if you're disappointed that I didn't finish a certain story, but believe me I will get it done! Eventually! So sorry!  
  
Now, on with this story!  
  
*********************************  
  
"Please, Hermione! I need that antidote! Fred and George's anti-sleep potion is driving me nuts! Would you please make it for me? Please, please, please?!" Ron begged her.  
  
"Alright, Ron, don't grovel. I'll make it. I'll try to have it for you tomorrow," Hermione answered, not looking up from her homework.  
  
"Thanks!" Ron gasped. Getting up from the seat next to her, he went out of the common room.  
  
Hermione sighed. Just what she needed, another thing on her schedule. She put down her quill and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, sitting in the chair Ron had just left.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she sighed.  
  
"Hard day?" he asked lightly.  
  
"You have no idea," she groaned.  
  
"Hmm," he said and looked at the homework she was doing. "Arithmacy?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"Hmm," he said again and paused. "Well, make sure you get plenty of sleep. Last time you studied to hard you had a nervous break down. I have to keep you healthy."  
  
She smiled at his concern.  
  
"I can't wait until the weekend," she said and rested her face in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, we all need a break, but I think you most especially," he said smiling, "What do you say we play hooky tomorrow?"  
  
"Harry! I couldn't do that! I have to keep up with my work!" She cried.  
  
"Easy! I was only joking! But honestly, Hermione, pace yourself. I don't want you to overwork yourself," Harry told her seriously.  
  
"I won't," she said smiling.  
  
"Good," he said and paused again. "Well, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," she answered and watched as he went up to the boy's dormitory. Then she turned back to her homework. Harry was right. She really needed to cut back a bit. She was already about three lessons ahead of everyone in every class. Maybe she should take a break.  
  
But she really couldn't do that. She needed to graduate with the best marks she could do in order to get a good and job and to live a nice life out of school. So she turned back to her homework and began to write.   
  
***Later that Night***   
  
Hermione was in the student's lab that was open at all hours except when the students were supposed to be in bed. It was about an hour before then and she was working on that antidote for Ron. She was nearly done. Only two more ingredients.  
  
She bent over her cauldron and carefully poured in a drop of bright yellow liquid. After several small drips had dropped into the potion, she turned to read the last ingredient. As she turned, her sleeve passed by some Whomping Willow leaves. She had already added the amount needed, but the breeze from her sleeve caused them to fly into the cauldron and soundlessly dissolved into the water.  
  
Hermione added the last ingredient (beetles eyes) and stirred the potion feverishly.  
  
"Okay, let's see if this works," Hermione said, as she poured the vivid blue potion into two vials. She set the vile on a table and began to clean up her work area. She muttered a spell and her potion cleared out of her cauldron. She grabbed all the ingredients and placed them in their respective places on the shelf.  
  
When it looked like no one had been there (which is how she always wanted it to look when she was done cleaning) she grabbed the vile of potion and popped out the cork.  
  
"Well, if this doesn't effect me, then it should work on Ron with that potion Fred and George gave to him. The nerve of those two, honestly! Testing a potion on their own brother! Oh well, bottoms up!" she thought as she drank the potion.  
  
When she finished it, she suddenly felt very small...  
  
*********************************  
  
DUM DUM DUM! What happened? Oh no! Hee hee! Anyway, review please! Next chapter going to get out soon! 


	2. Snape's Rooms

Hermione didn't know what she had done wrong. Something obviously had gone wrong, otherwise the shelves wouldn't look so high. She looked up at where the other vial sat on the table. She tried to reach it, but for some reason she felt crouched, like she was walking on her hands. She looked down at her hands and gasped.  
  
Instead of hands in front of her, there were two paws! Cat paws! She lifted her arm and the paw moved in the same motion she wanted her arms to move. She felt the top of her head and felt two ears and whiskers on her face.  
  
"Oh, no!" she thought she said, but what she heard come out of her mouth was a small "Meow!"  
  
"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!" she meowed. She had turned herself into a kitten! She ran to the closed door of the lab in a panic and began to claw at it, crying for help in her little kitten voice.  
  
Suddenly, the lights shut off. It was after curfew, when the lights of the lab shut off magically. For a moment she panicked, but then she realized she could see in the dark. That didn't help much. Simply made her more frightened.  
  
"Help! Help! Help!" she meowed, clawing at the door. After a time, she stopped and listened. Nothing. Silence filled the halls. An occasional flutter of wind blew something across the floor, but otherwise the castle was silent.  
  
She curled up on the floor and closed her eyes. The floor was cold and hard and the silence of the room was intimidating.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a faint noise in the corridor on the other side of the door. Jumping to her feet she began to claw at the door again, meows flying from her mouth.  
  
The steps outside stopped and then began to come closer. After a moment the door opened and she jumped out of the way as it swung open.  
  
She looked up to see who had found her and she almost wished she had been left in the lab. Severus Snape looked down at her with distaste.  
  
"What have we here?" he said and bent to pick her up. She crouched down, trying to avoid his huge hand, but he picked her up easily and looked her over. "Well, well, seems a student's cat has been prowling a little to much."  
  
She tilted her head at him in a very confused manner and the response was shocking. The corner of Snape's mouth curved into a very (very very very ect.) small smile.  
  
"Aren't you a cute one," he said tartly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. Since when did Severus Snape call something cute?  
  
"We'll just have to see who you belong to and see if they want you enough to come look for you," he said as he lowered her into a large pocket of his robe.  
  
"Hey!" she meowed as she uncomfortably fell to the bottom of the pocket. It took her a while to situate herself, but when she did, she lie still at the bottom of his pocket. It seemed like forever that she lie there, listening to his footsteps echo in the halls. Finally, she heard a differrent sound; a door creaking open. Through the fabric of his pocket she could just make out flickering lights of candles.  
  
Then his hand reached in and pickered her up. She meowed a complaint as he set her on the table and stared up at him, fearful of what might happen next.  
  
Snape simply stared at her, looking her over with his dark eyes. She felt very uncomfortable with him just staring at her so she decided to look at her surroundings.  
  
She was in one of the dungeons, but this was roomier. There was a bed in one corner and a wardrobe in another. There was also a desk and the table she was standing on.  
  
'I must be in Snape's room,' she thought and shuddered. She would hate to have rooms like this. The air was chill and there were no windows. The only light came from the fireplace and the candles on the wall. The bed simply had plain sheets and a black blanket and pillows. The wardrobe was very detailed, though. Carvings of dragons and griffins decorated it.  
  
Her explorations were interrupted by something heavy touching her head. She looked up and discovered that it was Snape's hand, petting her head. Her eye widened. His hand was gentle as he stroked her fur and she began to unconsciously purr.  
  
It was a very strange sensation, purring. Her entire chest seemed to be vibrating. But it was a very comfortable feeling. His hand stroked her head and scratched behind her ears as she leaned into his hand.  
  
To soon, it seemed, he removed his hand and walked over to his desk. Her eyes followed him. It was very unnerving. Severus Snape had just petted her. She shuddered.  
  
That sounded so wrong...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry, hadn't meant for that to end right there, but my mind is totally BLANK as to how I would continue this chapter. I'll try to get the chapters longer as I go along. Please Review! 


	3. On Drinking Milk

Title: Kitten  
  
Author: Seom  
  
Author's Note: Oh, man! I am LOVING the reviews! Awesome! Thank you all!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Hermione woke the next morning a little stiff. She wasn't used to her kitten form and sleeping in a ball on the hard floor. As she stretched, she felt a hand scratching her back. She looked up and found it was Snape.  
  
"Good morning, kitten," he said gruffly.  
  
She began to purr from the feeling of him petting her, but then stopped. She had to remember this was Snape! Snape was talking to a kitten... The thought was so ridiculous that she began to snicker.  
  
Ever heard a kitten snicker?  
  
That would explain the reason why Snape began to chuckle.  
  
It was so shocking that Hermione stopped snickering abruptly and stared at him. Why was Snape so different around her now? It was like he was a totally different person when he wasn't around other people. He seemed kinder and more feeling. Maybe the dreaded, evil Potions master had a soft spot for kittens. How sweet! She smiled as she looked at him.  
  
******  
  
Harry plopped down in a seat next to Ron in the Great Hall. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and was late for breakfast. He yawned as he reached for some toast and Ron looked over at him.  
  
"Rough night?" he asked him lightly.  
  
Harry nodded, "I didn't get done with my homework until about two."  
  
Lavender, who was sitting across from him, looked up at him.  
  
"Where you in the common room that whole time?" she asked him.  
  
He looked at her curiously and nodded. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, Hermione said she was going to help me with my homework last night so I waited in out dorm for her until about midnight, but she never came to bed. When I woke up this morning it hadn't looked like she had even slept in her bed. Did she come into the common room any time at all last night?" Lavender asked sounding concerned.  
  
"No, I thought she had gone up to bed at about nine," Harry said.  
  
"No, she didn't because I was up there then and she never came up," Parvati (who was sitting next to Lavender) piped up.  
  
"I wonder where she went," Harry said.  
  
"She probably went to the library to study and fell asleep or something, she's done it before," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, still wondering.   
  
******  
  
Hermione's stomach growled. She was starving. She wondered around Snape's room trying to get his attention as he got things ready for his class.  
  
"Professor," she meowed, "I'm hungry you great ugly git." She snickered. It was kind of fun that she could torment him now from all the treatment he had given her and not get caught. Of course she felt very immature and a little guilty because he had been kind to her lately, but it still felt good to get a little revenge on this apparently heartless potions master.  
  
Snape looked down at her. "I suppose I have to feed you, huh, kitten?" he said tartly.  
  
"Duh, stupid," she meowed as sweetly as she could.  
  
Snape took out his wand and muttered a spell. A saucer suddenly appeared before her and she looked at it skeptically. Of course. She was a cat. She would only get milk. She raised her eyes to look at him expectantly. Muttering another spell, he held his wand over the saucer and cream poured out of his wand into it.  
  
Hermione sniffed it and was surprised that it smelled rather nice. Whenever she had given Crookshanks cream it had smelled awful to her, but now her little kitten instincts were telling her that this would be a fabulous meal.  
  
But she didn't know how to eat it. She had seen Crookshanks eat lots of times, sticking his tongue out and lapping up the milk, but it was very messy and she didn't know how Crookshanks got it to his mouth from the bowl with just his tongue. Maybe she would be able to suck it up through her lips like a straw. Yes, that would probably work.  
  
Lightly she stuck her mouth into the milk and tired to suck it up, but she had forgotten that her nose was closer to her mouth than when she was a human and when she tried to suck up the milk, she accidentally breathed in through her nose. Milk shot up through her snout and she pulled away from the milk, sputtering and hissing.  
  
She was so distracted with getting the milk out of her nose that it took her a while to hear the foreign sound of laughter ringing through the room.  
  
She looked over at Snape with huge eyes. The man was sitting on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing his head off.  
  
She stared at him for a long while until he gained control again. Once he did he bent over and stroked her head.  
  
"I hope you don't belong to anyone, kitten," he said and smiled at her.  
  
Not a smirk. Not a sneer. A real smile.  
  
Maybe this man did have a heart.   
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
I've actually seen one of my friend's kittens stick its whole face in a bowl of milk and then have a heart attack because milk went up it's nose. It was so funny to see! The poor kitten!  
  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Please review this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. 


	4. The Kitchens

"If brewed properly the Slumber Antidote can be used to restore sleep to those under sleepless curses or potions. This potion is particularly difficult to brew (despite the fact that it has basic ingredients) for the sole reason of its close relation to the Feline Potion which turns the drinker temporarily into a cat or kitten. A single ingredient wrong could cause the drinker to take the form of a cat for as long as a week, depending on the ingredient wrong."

Hermione meowed a curse as she read the last sentence. So she could be stuck in Snape's dungeon for up to a week. If it weren't for the fact that she was way behind in schoolwork and that her friends might worry, she really wouldn't mind staying that long. Though she hated to admit it, she had become rather fond of the Devil-Potions Teacher. She tried to stay in denial of this fact, but she couldn't stop the smile on her face or the purring in her chest whenever he came back from teaching. And he would always pet her and give her a bowl of fresh milk (which she had taught herself how to lap up properly).

She had just gotten a book from on of Snape's many shelves and had been searching for half an hour for information about an improperly brewed Slumber Antidote. Though it had been very simple to find a book with the information, it had taken her some time to figure out how to turn pages with her paws and teeth without tearing the pages.

Now that she was done with this passage she turned back to the shelves lining the dungeon walls, her small brown eyes scanning the titles of books for one that looked promising. She spotted one on the 6th shelf in front of her. Leaving her present book on the floor, she ran to the bookshelf and began to jump up the shelves. When she reached the row of books she wanted, she began to pull and tug at a book titled "Incorrect Potions with Animal Reactions." She had it nearly out when the door behind her opened and she nearly flew back off the shelf, but was able to catch herself. The book, however, wasn't so lucky. Her claws had gotten caught on the spine and when she had flown back, it had come out the rest of the way and landed with a heavy THUMP onto the floor.

* * *

Severus Snape swooped away from the Potion's Classroom after class with the sixth years feeling coldly satisfied. He had taken a total of 40 points from Gryffindor, bullied Longbottom to the point of panic and given Potter a D on his essay. Yes, today had been good so far. But, he couldn't help feel a bit curious as to where the third part of the Dream Team was. Hermione Granger had been missing from class for the last few days and he lack of presence had been very obvious with the decrease of answers and questions.

Not that he missed that. The peace and quiet in the classroom had been very comfortable for the last few days.

As he neared his own rooms, his thoughts changed to think about the small kitten waiting there. He usually hated animals as much as he did people, but cats had always been different for a strange reason. He didn't know why, but he had always had a soft spot for cats. Except Mrs. Norris. He despised that ugly thing. And it wasn't only the fact that he liked cats that he had taken this kitten in. There had been something sort of familiar about her. A familiar sort of comforting presence. She had an attitude that he couldn't quite remember where he had known it before.

He shrugged off his wonderings as he reached the doorway to his room. He spoke the password and was greeted with a sharp meow and a heavy thump, as if a book had fallen, as he walked in. He looked up and spotted the kitten as she barely kept her balance on a high shelf of books. He raised an eyebrow.

"I like you, kitten, but if you destroy things, you'll have to leave," he said to her, closing the door so no one would hear him talking to a kitten.

She meowed a tart reply and leapt lightly from the shelf to the floor, looking up at him with those very uncat-like (yet pretty) brown eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up in a grin as he bent down to pet her. She purred and arched her back under his hand. Still smiling he picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf. His hand lingered as he read the title; "Incorrect Potions with Animal Reactions". Was there a special reason that it had been that book the kitten had knocked to the floor? He looked back at her. She was sitting on an old robe, licking her paw innocently.

He shook his head, trying to shake off the idea that the kitten might not be what she seemed. Maybe it was just coincidence it had been this book to fall. He left the bookshelf and went to his desk to grade papers. Halfway there he nearly tripped over another book on the floor.

He looked at the kitten scornfully. "You're almost as numerous with books as Hermi-" he stopped his scolding as he caught sight of the title of the page the book was turned to:

_"Cat Transformations from an Incorrect Slumber Antidote."_

He looked back the kitten with wide eyes, but all suspicions were driven from his mind as he spotted what she was doing. The small cat was digging her claws into the robe she was sitting on. He hurried over to her as he heard a long rip.

"Will you stop destroying things?" he snapped, snatching her up in one hand and the ripped robe in the other. He held it up so he could see the long rip going from the shoulder down the side of the sleeve.

"Well, that's ruined," he grumbled, looking at the purring in his hand. He sneered at her and, dropping the robe to the floor, he placed her on top of it. "You have it. You need a place to sleep anyway and something of your own to rip to shreds.

She purred louder and began to claw the robe again. He shook his head and went to grade his papers, deciding to ponder riddles later.

He was halfway finished when he was interrupted by the kitten jumping onto his desk and sitting on the rest of the papers.

"What is it, kitten?" he asked

She meowed and jumped off the desk, walking over to the now empty bowl the he usually put her milk in. He sighed.

"Milk?" he said, getting to his feet. She leapt after him and curled around his legs, purring loudly.

"Now stay here," he told her.

She meowed loudly, giving him a very "I-don't-want-to-stay-here" look. He sighed.

"All right, but no meowing," he told her. The last thing he wanted was for some ignorant student to see him being nice to a small fuzzy animal.

She purred louder and followed him out the door.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. He was worried about Hermione. No one had seen her anywhere for the last two days. He was worried that she might be in trouble or hurt in some way. He also hated not doing something about it. He couldn't do anything about it. He didn't have enough information. Simply that she had disappeared two nights ago, she hadn't made Ron his sleep potion, and no one had seen her since.

Harry tossed and turned in bed. There had to be something else. Some other clue as to where she had gone. Throwing off his covers, he went to the end of his bed and got out his invisibility cloak. Tossing it on to his shoulders, he left the dorm quietly. He had to get out and do something. Even if he couldn't find anything out.

Slipping through the portrait, he followed his feet to where ever they led him. It took him a short while to notice he was headed in the direction of the kitchen. He wondered at this, but he had learned to trust his instincts. He also noticed he was taking the long way, past the dungeons. He thought maybe he should turn away from the direction, that Snape might be prowling through, but something made him keep going.

He had been hoping to pass by the dungeons as quick as possible, but he had to stop when he heard footsteps and a low hum coming from the corridor. He moved towards the wall so not to bump into them, and waited.

He had expected Snape to come swooping down, robe flared out in all it's "glory", and his dark presence looming like a shadow, but what was following him kind of ruined the whole effect. At Snape's heals was a small brown, bushy haired kitten. The hum he had heard was the purring coming from it as it trotted happily along after the Potions master, weaving around his legs every once in a while and purring till it echoed in the hall.

It looked all so strange, Harry began to follow them. It seemed there had been a reason for him going the long way to the kitchen, as he followed them to the portrait of the bowl of fruit and then slipped in right behind them.

Keeping a safe distance away, Harry watched as Snape reached into one of the refrigerators and pulled out a carton of milk. Then, putting the carton under his cloak, he walked swiftly out, the kitten purring loudly as it followed him.

It took Harry a moment to register what he had seen. Professor Snape, the evilest professor of the school, hated by all and feared by most, cold as ice and stiffer that stone, had a fuzzy pet kitten.

The thought was so absurdly funny, that Harry burst out laughing.

* * *

I have so many ideas that the next chapter, SHOULD be out sooner than this one was! Sorry for the long wait! And thanks so much! I can't believe it! 84 reviews! I LOVE you all! I'm so sorry for the long wait!

IMORTANT NOTE: A change will be made in chapter two. Sometime soon. Just a small one and it won't effect the story all that much, so if you're to lazy to read it (like I know I would be) then you don't really have to!

Thank you so much to the wonderful reviews!


	5. Harry Finds Hermione

Harry hurried as fast as he could away from the kitchens. It had been a close call. Harry had just been able to control himself and stop laughing when Snape's greasy head had popped back in and looked around. Harry became very tense at that, but then he saw the little fuzzy kitten peaking around below him. Harry had to grab his mouth and nose to keep from making any noise.

Snape had been looking around the kitchen, trying to see if anyone was there. But Harry wasn't looking at Snape anymore. He had been looking at the kitten. It was staring right at him. That wasn't so bad because he had already had the suspicion that cats could see through the invisibility cloaks, but when the kitten winked at him had been rather disturbing. He had thought it was just a trick of his eyes, but when the kitten winked again and then nodded at him, he wasn't so sure.

Snape muttered something that sounded like "Peeves…" and then had looked down at the cat which looked back up at him. "Come on, kitten," and they had both left.

The kitten confused Harry. Maybe he was just imagining things, but he felt like that kitten was somewhat familiar…

* * *

Hermione now knew the answer to their question of whether cats could see through invisibility cloaks or not. They couldn't. But she was able to sense a presence there. She didn't know how, but she suspected that it had to do with emotions and presence. Crookshanks had always known when she was in the same room as him even when he hadn't seen her. When she had been looking around the kitchen she had known exactly where the person was, and had recognized them. It had only taken her a short while to realize that it was Harry.

Looking straight at the spot he had been at, she winked at him and when she felt his eyes on her, she winked again and nodded at him. She hoped he would get the message. Boys could be so troublesome sometimes.

* * *

Snape wasn't stupid. He knew there was something strange about the kitten he was caring for. She acted too human to be natural. His suspicions had started when he had found that book, lying open on a page of accidental cat transformations. Coincidence? He didn't think so. In his experience at Hogwarts, there was no coincidence.

He wanted to delve into further, but didn't know where to begin. The thought of asking the kitten about it's past was so ridiculous he didn't want to think about it. Yes, he spoke to the kitten, but it was more of an "including" sort of way other than actually expecting it to understand.

Maybe he could just wait it through, see what would happen or if she showed any more human signs. But that could just be waiting for trouble.

Or, he could watch the kitten closely. If she was really a human, if he watched her close enough, maybe he could figure out who she was and identify her.

Yes, that would work. He was a professional at watching people, one of the reasons he spied for Dumbledore. He would simply watch the kitten to figure out who she was.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Hermione had been trying to get Harry's attention since yesterday. Snape let her wander during school hours and she knew Harry's and Ron's schedule so she went slinking around the castle, trying to get into the room or waiting outside until either one of them came out.

So far she had been unsuccessful. All of the bustling of students hurrying to get out of the classroom and drowned out her feeble meows and the two boys had walked right past her. She had even tried to claw them in the leg, but hadn't been able to reach.

Now was her last chance. Instead of waiting afterwards, she planned to get to their next class ahead of them. Unfortunately their next class was Potions and she really didn't want to risk Snape seeing her and sending her back to his rooms, but she wanted to see Ron and Harry worse than the fear of that risk.

She made it to the dungeons right before the bell rang for the next class to starts. Sitting by the door, she hadn't anticipated there to be another class in the room. She most especially hadn't expected the door to come flying open and pinning her to between the latter and the wall.

With a small cry of pain, the wind was knocked out of her and she was stuck. Feet rumbled past her and her small meows were lost in the noise. Trying to catch her breath, she tried to meow louder, but to no avail.

Finally the noise slowed down to simple chatter. The next class must be waiting outside the dungeon for Snape. Stretching as far as she could without her ribs hurting to much, she looked up and spotted Harry right next to the door.

"HARRY!" she meowed.

He looked around with a confused look on his face.

"DOWN HERE, STUPID!" she practically yowled, her ribs causing her a lot of pain.

Finally he looked down.

"Aw! You poor thing," he said as he bent down, moved the door and picked her up.

"OW! That hurts!" she meowed as he grabbed her tender sides.

"What's wrong?" he said shifting his hold on her so that she rested in the crook of his arm.

"Oh, I don't know, I was just kind of_painfully_ stuck between the door and the wall!" she snapped.

Petting her thoughtfully, a shocked look of recognition came across his face.

"YES! Do you recognize me Harry? It's Hermione!" she meowed excitedly.

"Hey, Harry, what you got?" Ron asked looking at him.

"Ron…" he whispered, "this is Snape's kitten!"

"NO! I'm not Snape's kitten! I'm Hermione! HER-MI-OH-NEE!" she meowed desperately, but Harry just petted her.

"Aw!" Ron said stroking her head, "Poor, kitten, having to put up with the stuffy old bas-"

"I think she's hurt," Harry interrupted, "She was stuck between the door and the wall and meowing pretty loud."

"Think we should take her to Madam Promphrey?" (A/N: I can never spell that name!) Ron asked.

"I don't know…" he started, but he was cut off by the appearance of Snape.

"Get in, I don't have all day," he snarled at them.

All the students began to file in. Harry tried to hide the kitten, but Snape spotted him and his eyes got wide.

"Potter, where did you get that cat?" he asked him coldly.

"Urm... I found her behind the door..." Harry answered slowly, "I think she's hurt."

"Well, give her to me and I'll take her to the Madam Promphrey after class," he said reaching out his hands.

Harry hesitated. He still had second thoughts about this kitten. He couldn't shake the really strange feeling that she had been talking to him just now. Ridiculous of course, but he couldn't help feeling that way. He wanted to solve the mystery of who or what she really was.

"Potter! I said give me that cat!" Snape snapped viciously.

Grudgingly, Harry handed the kitten over to Snape.

"It's alright Harry," Hermione grumbled, "I get back somehow." Gentle hands grasped her and she looked up at Snape. "I was trying to talk to him!" She meowed, "He_almost_ figured out who I really was!"

Not petting her or even looking at her he waited for Harry and Ron to get into the classroom before he quickly took her into his office.

"Well, I almost lost you kitten," he said softly, "Just hopefully you don't belong to anyone Potter knows."

She looked up into his face. His eyes looked disturbed and worried. "Well let's see what's wrong. Setting her on his desk he began to feel her sides.

"Ow!" she meowed and batted at his hands with her paws.

"I know that hurts, Kitten, but you have to let me see it anything is broken. That is a big door," he said strictly, but his hands softened.

She began to purr and his hand gently stroked her fur. It was surprise how gentle he could be when he wanted to.

"Well, doesn't look like there's anything broken," he finally said, "But you got bruised good. It'll take a few days to heal, but you'll be alright. I don't think you really need a potion for it."

"Alright," she purred, nearly asleep now.

"I have a class to teach now, so you stay here," he said, uselessly, as she was practically asleep.

Looking back at her before he reached the door he looked back. The encounter and hesitation with Potter had put a shadow in his mind. He really hoped that she didn't belong to anyone Potter knew.

But then, his doubts about the real identity of the kitten. Maybe she didn't belong to anyone in Potter's group... but what if she actually_was_ a part of his group...

Who was missing from the class...

He shoved it from his mind. That was ridiculous. No matter what sort of human-like actions the kitten did, it did not mean that she was anything special. She just got into trouble a lot. That just happened to be about animal changes...

He didn't care, he decided. As long as he had his kitten.

'Oh, great,' he thought, 'I'm getting soft!' Turning away from the kitten, he swooped into the classroom.

* * *

I finally got the next chapter out! Yay! Go me! Wooo hooo! Sorry for the long wait, but writer's block is a terrible curse. Yeah. Well review and make me happy! And I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter out, but school sucks! Once Summer break starts I'll be getting the chapters out faster. Yeah...

Seom

P.S. STAR WARS III COMES OUT IN 33 DAYS! YAYAYAYAY! CAN'T WAIT! MAY 19!


	6. In Denial

Harry and Ron walked down the hall towards the Transfiguration room. They had just been summoned there by Professor McGonagall.

"Hope we aren't in trouble for anything," Ron said nervously.

"I don't know have we done anything wrong lately?" Harry said, puzzled.

"I don't think so," said Ron.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we go in," Harry said, his hand on the door. He entered, followed by Ron.

McGonagall sat her desk, looking worried and a bit puzzled.

"Come in, Potter, Weasley," she said to them.

They walked to her desk, looking confused.

"You two are not in trouble," she said, spotting the looks on their faces, "I was just wondering if a friend of yours was," she paused, looking troubled, "I have noticed that for the last few days Miss Granger has not appeared in class. Is she ill?" she asked them.

They shifted from foot to foot.

"We... we don't know..." Harry finally said, "We haven't seen her for five days. We don't know where she is."

McGonagall pursed her lips.

"And why didn't you tell any of the teachers?" she said quietly, "Just because Voldemort is gone does not mean there are not any more dangerous wizards around. She could be in trouble."

Harry looked over at Ron who was just looking helpless.

"I... I guess we didn't think it was that serious. I mean, she was at Hogwarts, what could happen? I guess... we thought we could handle it...," Harry said lamely.

The Professor's lips got thinner.

"That is very foolish of you Potter. And you Mr. Weasley," she said, her voice barely noticeably trembling, "You should have told either myself or any other teacher once she had disappeared for longer than a day. You may go, but the Headmaster may call you in to ask you more about her disappearance as I shall be discussing this with him immediately. You may go, now," she turned her back to them and went to her office to the right.

Harry and Ron left, shuffling their feet.

"I didn't expect it to be as serious as a dark wizard," Ron said worriedly.

"Neither did I," Harry said, "I guess there's a false sense of security going around whensinceVoldemort just been defeated."

"Yeah..." Ron said; worry still strong in his voice, "... I hope she's alright."

* * *

Hermione needed to get out of the dungeons. She could feel the potion's effect wearing off. She could sense it in her very bones.

She didn't have long until she turned back into a human.

It seemed the potion hadn't lasted an entire week. It had said it would last "about as long as a week" which was, in her opinion, on an average. Five days was close. She would probably turn back the next day. She hoped she knew when it would come, and not simply surprise her... and Severus.

She shivered. What would Severus think if he was holdinga kittenand she just suddenly turned into Hermione Granger?

And since when had she started thinking of him as "Severus"? Shaking her head she went over to her food bowl. For some reason the tuna Sev- Snape had gotten her, calmed her nerves when she ate it. She hadn't exactly liked it as a human, but as a kitten, she adored tuna.

Eating it quietly, she still couldn't get a nagging at the back of her mind to leave her alone that continued to tell her that she didn't want to leave.

Of course she wanted to leave! She wanted to talk with Harry and Ron again. She wanted to sleep in her own bed again instead of the cloak Snape had given her to use. She wanted to see people again, to be able to go to the library freely again, she wanted...

She wanted to stay with Severus. He was kind to her. He gave her smiles that he wouldn't share with anyone else, he even confided in her sometimes, which was a ridiculous thing for a full grown man to do, but she supposed if you had no one else to talk to in the world, your kitten would work. He petted her until she fell asleep and cared for her.

She didn't want to leave.

But she had to leave.

Sighing, she turned away from her tuna, which wasn't as comforting as it usually was.

She really needed to find a way out of this room.

* * *

A staff meeting had been called in the teacher's lounge. Snape was one of the first to show up there and was surprised to see that Dumbledore was present as well. Usually teacher's meetings were simply for the teachers.

... Unless the matters were more serious than what they usually discussed.

Sitting down gingerly, he couldn't help but noticed that Dumbledore glanced at him quite a few times than he thought necessary.

Once all the teachers arrived, however, Dumbledore gave them all his attention.

"A grave matter has come upon us," he told them, "so I will get straight to the point. A student is missing."

Snape's stomach twisted in what felt like anticipation, though he didn't know why.

"It's Miss Granger, isn't it, Albus?" Flitwick said quietly.

Dumbledore looked at him somberly. "Yes, it is," he said.

Snape's stomach did a strange flip-flop, but he couldn't place where his nervousness was coming from. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously.

"Is there something you wish to say, Severus?" He asked him.

Snape's quick mind worked fast, "How long has she been gone, Albus?" he said simply, trying to sound unconcerned, though he didn't know why he had to try.

"Five days," Dumbeldore said gravely.

Professor Sprout gasped softly. "And why weren't we told about her disappearance before this? I'm sure we've all noticed her gone; I know I have, but I simply thought she was ill. Is it serious, Albus?"

"We don't know. I have talked to her friends, Mostly Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, and apparently the last time they saw her was five nights ago, though they don't now where she disappeared to. We do know that she had promised Mr. Weasley that she would work on a potion for him that night. But he never got the potion and she never returned to her dorm that same night," he told them.

Snape didn't let any of his emotions show, but inside he was in turmoil, Dumbledore's information ringing in his mind. She was supposed to make a potion... disappeared that night... five nights ago...

He wouldn't think about it. Wouldn't let his mind come to any conclusions.

She was his kitten. That's all she was, simply a kitten. There was nothing special about her. Just a kitten... his kitten.

"Severus? Are you alright, Severus?" Dumbledore's voice rang into his musings.

Snape looked up. The meeting was over. The room was empty except for Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Yes, I'm alright," he said tonelessly. "I was simply thinking about the information you've told us. I'll stay alert for her."

Dumbledore eyed him, his eyes slightly sparkling.

"You seem distracted, Severus, and that is most unlike you. Are you sure you aren't ill?" he said kindly.

"Headmaster, I'm fine. I'll just be going now," he said as he headed for the door.

"Uh, a moment, Severus," Dumbledore called, and Snape paused, his hand above the door knob. "You wouldn't happen to have any information concerning Miss Granger, would you?"

The taste of the words "yes" and "no" both fought on his tongue.

"Severus?" Dumbledore persisted.

"Of course not, Headmaster," Severus finally said, turning, swallowing the "yes."

"Well, if you do come across anything, be sure to tell me," Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded and left, feeling as if a led weight was in his stomach. His mind reeling.

His kitten... that's all she was... his kitten...

* * *

I'm so excited about getting the next chapter out and we only have five days of school left so the next chapter will be out soon. YAY! ONLY FIVE DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL AND ONLY FIVE DAYS LEFT UNTIL STAR WARS! I'M SOOOOOOOO HAPPY! STAR WARS STAR WARS! WHOOP WHOOP!

Review!

Seom


	7. He knows and he knows!

Aren't you just soooo proud of me! I got it out and it's only been... two days! Awww... Can I get a "Thank you"? _listens_ _readers shove Seom out of the way to devour chapter_ oof! _dusts herself off_ Well, this is out early because I love you all for all the wonderful reviews! THEY ARE AWESOME! 226! I've never had that many before! And for only six chapter! Thank you! Merci! I love you all!

This takes forever, but I want to:

Anarane Anwamane: he does! But he doesn't want to!

birdsofmorrigan: Three week! Yikes! I couldn't live that much longer with it! I'm sick of school!

Kichou: she will soon. Is two days soon enough? Lol

FizzingWhizbeez: I try:P

USAFroggi87: YES! STAR WARS RULES! The chapters should be coming out sooner now that it's the end of the school year!

Magic and sparkle: NOW IT'S ONLY TWO! WHOOP WHOOP! Glad you liked it!

Natsuyori: Amazing? Thank you!

Belinda: hee hee, now it's only four! Lol Well, Dumbledore doesn't really KNOW per say, he just kinda knows in that Dumbledore way...

Shadow-mai: I'M BURNING! I'M BURNIG! ARRRRGGH! I made this one longer! And I got this out as soon as I could!

azriona: Snape isn't stupid, just in denial, and he wants to keep his kitten, so he'll lie to himself all he can just so he can convince himself that it's alright to keep her. Denial, not stupidity.

excessivelyperky: confused never heard of it...

stickleyhunter: hee hee, sooner than soon! Right now!

Hana1: the ending? That actually doesn't come for a while...

Lux et Veritas: "or does she sleep on the end of his bed giggles" that would be funny wouldn't it? Lol. But she won't change there. This is a G rated fan fic! Lol.

hime to werewolf: sniff sniff yup... sometime soon... there has to be some drama! Lol

animedorkette: flattered don't beg! blushes Hope you like this new chapter! Made just for you! Lol

augurey14: yes, it's one of my very few, but I'm always modest... and beautiful... and wonderful... and intelligent... lol not really

vanityfair: I like silly! It just works! Lol. Thanks for liking it and for reviewing!

Pathatlon: you don't know how right you are! Lol

SpiritWell: Here is the new chapter! Hope you like it!

AuburnTressed: here's the new chapter and his reaction! Bwahaha! evil laugh

Serenity7: HYPER IS GOOOOOOOD! WHOOP WHOOP!

Auntarctic: Well, here is more!

SexyIsSnape126: I'm still writing! And dude, I LOVE your pen name! awesome!

levans: wow! Thanks! I thank my teachers every end of school year, so it's coming to about that time! Lol. I'm glad you like my writing!

WannaBArtist: Was this super soon enough, or was this just soon? Was it really soon? Or was it super-de-duper soon? Lol

MarbleGlove: Unfortunately, but once the kitten goes away, he will get something better. Shutting up...

Transylvanian: two weeks? Man, you must be dying! I know I would be!

Magicalwonder: Read on! BWAHAHAHA!

I feel so loved... sniff

NOW! HERE'S THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Snape swooped into his chambers causing Hermione to look up with a start from her spot on her pair of his robes. She meowed a greeting and purred at the sight of him. He glanced at her and looked away, moving to his desk. She was confused.

And slightly hurt.

What had happened? He had been perfectly normal earlier. Maybe something had come up. But why was he avoiding looking at her?

Getting to her feet, she walked over to him, meowing an inquiry.

"Professor... what's wrong?" she meowed, concerned.

Still he didn't look at her.

She sat below his knee, looking up into his face. The expression was hard as stone, barely giving away anything. But she had seen so many of his emotions over the last five days that she was able to tell what was going on behind his mask.

Confusion, denial, and... betrayal?

'Oh, Merlin,' she thought, 'he knows.'

Gently she reached out her paw and placed it on the top of his boot.

"Professor?" she meowed. She knew he couldn't understand her, but she still wanted to say it... whatever it was she wanted to say.

He looked down at her at that moment, and she could see clearly the look in his eyes. Like he was about to loose someone he cared for.

"Kitten, you aren't normal are you?" he said.

She stared back at him. Tempted to shake her head, but the denial he was under might win over his common sense and make him believe she was still just a kitten. So she just stared.

'I have to do something one of his students wouldn't normally do,' she thought, and with that, jumped into his lap and purred as loud as she could, her chest rumbling and rubbing against him.

Snape seemed to loosen a bit from the tenseness she had sense when he had first come in.

"No..." he said slowly, thoughtfully, "Hermione Granger wouldn't show affection to someone like me. You are just my kitten," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "My kitten..."

With that he petted her, his hand gentle and making her purr all the more. She continued to rub against his chest, feeling happy in the joy she could feel coming from him. The relief that poured from him. She truly loved him when he was so kind.

Wait a minute...

Loved?

* * *

Snape forced down the voice that shouted in his head that the kitten wasn't just any kitten, it was Hermione Granger! He ignored it and savored in the joy of petting his kitten.

Besides, Hermione Granger wouldn't show affection to someone like him, he though forcefully. The way he treated her in class, why would she even think of him as anything but evil?

But everything lead to this being her!

'No!' he denied, 'it isn't her! She's just a kitten! Coincidences can be that close!'

Can't they?

'Think about it,' the voice at the back of his mind said, 'She was making a potion before she disappeared. You found the kitten in the potions room. You found that book open to the reactions to a wrongly made _slumber_ antidote and Weasley had been complaining for about a week to Potter about not getting any sleep. And Granger had been planning to make Weasley a potion before shedissappeared!Five days ago. You found the kitten _five_ days ago and Granger disappeared _five_ days ago.'

'I don't care!' he thought forcefully to the voice, 'I wouldn't care if this was McGonagall in her animagus form! She's my kitten and I love her!'

He froze as quickly as his thoughts.

Love?

It had been a long time since he had even thought that word. Now to be thinking that he loved another being...

But this was his kitten. Even if she was an animal, she was always there for him. She made him feel good about himself, comforted him when he had had a rough day. Made him feel accepted.

He snorted.

Yes, being accepted. By a kitten. It was pretty pathetic when you had to depend on your pet to feel accepted.

But he had never been accepted before. He had never really had a pet before, but when she greeted him when he came back, with her little meows and purrs, it made him feel warm inside.

Another thing that hadn't happened in a long time.

He hadn't felt warm about anyone since... he couldn't remember when. He had always been cold. Always been hard as stone to avoid relationships of any kind.

Now a kitten he had happened to pick up had changed him.

"You aren't Hermione Granger," he said, denying the voice that screamed at the back of his mind, picking up the purring kitten and looking into her eyes, "And you'll always be here for me won't you?"

The kitten's purring slowed slightly and doubt began to form like a shadow at the back of his mind. But her purring continued and he shoved the doubt away.

Putting her in the crook of his arm, he smiled down at her, and she looked up at him, purring. Getting to his feet, he put her on her pair of his robes at the end of his bed and went back to his desk to grade papers.

The voice still screamed at him to think of common sense, but he ignored it as best her could, denied it and pushed it to the furthest reaches of his mind.

He didn't care if it was Hermione Granger or not. It was his kitten and that's all that mattered.

* * *

It was now the sixth day and Hermione still had not reappeared. Harry hadn't been able to sleep the night before. The very thought that Hermione might now be in the hands of a dark wizard frightened him.

He didn't know what to do. He was helpless.

And he hated it!

He punched his pillow as he lay in his bed in the boy's dorm. It was the sixth morning. How could Hermione have been gone for six whole days! And him not having a clue as to where she was!

What facts did he have now? Okay, she had been making a potion for Ron. Who is to say whether she even got started on it or not? She might have been snatched as she was going down to the student's potion workroom. But then again, they were still only assuming she was taken.

What if...

What if in a very rare instance that Hermione messed up on a potion? She had been by herself, anything could have happened. What if she had messed up on her potion and knowing her, tested it, and... something had happened? What potion had she been trying to make? Something to help Ron get passed his anti-sleep trick Fred and George had done. So she would have needed to do a Slumber Antidote.

Jumping from bed, he rushed to his trunk and pulled out his robes. Getting dressed in a hurry, he called to Ron, who was, of course, still awake.

"Oh, nice to see you've finally gotten up. How did you sleep? What is sleep like? I've forgotten," he said grumpily.

"Get dressed. We've got to go," Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Ron said, moving to his trunk so that he could get his clothes.

"To the library," Harry answered.

* * *

In the library, Harry immediately went to the potions section. Grabbing the first book that looked promising, he opened it to the table of contents.

"What are we looking for?" Ron said with a yawn.

"The Slumber Antidote," Harry said, tossing the book aside and looking for another.

"Oh," Ron said, "Like, the ingredients, or just about it?"

"About it, we've already learned ingredients," he said, "or if you can, look for something that has to do with incorrect results. I've seen books like that before."

Ron's eyes widened in understanding.

"You think Hermione messed up on her potion?" he said incredulously.

"It's possible, isn't it?" Harry said.

"Well... it's Hermione we're talking about here," Ron said, "she never messes up a potion."

"Well, just look anyway," Harry said, tossing the next book aside and grabbing another.

Ron looked doubtfully at the shelves.

"How about this?" Ron said, holding out a book which was titled "Incorrect Potions with Animal Reactions."

A new thought struck Harry.

"A Merlin!" he gasped, grabbing the book and flipping through the pages. He stopped as it opened to the page he wanted.

"Reactions from an Incorrect Slumber Antidote."

Excitement coursed through Harry as he began to read the passage.

"An incorrect Slumber Antidote is unique in the fact that it only has one result from any wrong ingredient. No matter which ingredient wrong, the results will be the same; the drinker will turn temporarily into a cat. This is due to it's close relation to-"

Harry didn't have to read any more. He had gotten the information he wanted.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked. He hadn't read the passage.

"Ron..." Harry said, hearing the shock in his own voice, "Snape has Hermione!"

* * *

Okay, people, Snape isn't stupid or anything. He does know that the kitten is Hermione, but he doesn't want to believe it! He's in denial! He knows it deep in his mind and actually right on top, but he doesn't want to think about it, because he's in denial! He isn't stupid!

Just trying to explain that.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. It's longer than any other one I've done, even if it still really isn't all that long. I'm trying to get them longer, but I just LOVE cliff hangers! Sorry, hate reading them, of course, but they are so much fun to write! Lol

ONLY TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL I GET TO SEE STAR WARS AT THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING! WHOOP WHOOP! runs around in circles yelling like Spongebob WHOOOOOOO! YEAH! YEEEEEAAAAHHHH! YA YA YA YA YA!

Please review!

Seom


	8. The Nightmare

Woah... in case anyone didn't know, this _is _a HG/SS pairing. Didn't think to add that...

Beware! Drama in this one!

* * *

There was a shocked silence. Then-

"WHAT?" Ron cried.

"Ssshhhh!" Harry hissed at him, looking to see if Madam Pince had heard.

"But... but Harry... wha- ... when... ho- how do you figure? And how on EARTH would she end up with _Snape_?" he said, spitting Snape's name like a curse word.

"You know that kitten I found behind the potion's door? I told you about the kitchens. Well, I didn't really tell you how the kitten _winked_ at me," Ron gave him a look of disbelieving, "Honestly! I didn't imagine it! At first I thought maybe I had, but then I stared at it and it winked again and nodded. And then ever since then, even the second time I saw it, I felt like it was familiar..." he trailed off, thinking about both meetings, when he had picked the kitten up it had looking into his face... and those eyes had been to human to be natural. "And it has Hermione's eyes," he told Ron.

Ron stared at him.

"You're sure it was Hermione?" he asked.

"Positive," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Then how do you propose we get her?" he said.

The mad rush in Harry's mind abruptly stopped. He hadn't thought about that in the relief that he had found Hermione.

"Think we should tell McGonagall?" he said.

"Do you think she'd believe us?" Ron answered.

"We can still try," Harry said.

"Right," Ron said dryly, "So, we go up to her say, 'Hermione's turned into a kitten and been kidnapped by Snape.' 'How do you know?' 'Oh, well, Snape has a new kitten and we ran into it a few time and it has Hermione's eyes.' 'Oh, well, I better skoo-daddle right over to Snape's rooms and take away his kitten cause he's been a bad boy!' Right, Harry, have a better plan?"

Harry glared at him.

"You need more sleep, you're grumpy in the mornings," he said.

It was Ron's turn to glare.

* * *

Hermione lay huddled in the corner of Snape's chambers, hidden under her large pair of his robes. 

This was _not _good.

All through the night she had been changing. She would suddenly snap into her human form, and then a split second later she was back to her kitten form. That wasn't the worse part of it.

She didn't know what had happened to her clothes, but when she was in her human form she was completely naked.

Her obvious thought was that the potion was finally wearing off completely and she was switching to he normal self. So in a panic during the night, she had dragged her robes over to the corner and burrowed herself under them, praying to whoever would listen that Severus wouldn't wake up and find a naked Hermione sitting on his floor. It only happened every once or twice every few hours, but she was still worried. It may get more frequent as time went on and as the potion wore off more and more.

She shuddered.

And abruptly changed human again.

She tense, listening to Severus's even breathing. He was still asleep, but he could wake up at any moment. It couldn't be that far from dawn.

She stared at her hands. So foreign after her short time as a kitten. She flexed her fingers and stared at her short dull nails. She would miss her claws at a human.

Suddenly she was staring at a paw, and she sighed with relief. At least Severus wasn't awake yet.

And would she _stop _calling him Severus! He was Professor Snape, or just Snape, or Professor, or sir or even grease ball, but _not_ Severus!

She hadn't thought back onto her instance of thinking she loved him.

Of course she didn't love him! He was her teacher! The most feared man at Hogwarts! Evil ex-Death Eater and much besides, being cruel to Gryffindor and even more so to Harry, Ron, and Hermione herself!

But not when she was with him any more. He was kind... sweet... and emotional. He was his true self that he had hidden from the world for so long. And he showed it to her.

Her musings were suddenly interrupted but a moan coming from Sev-Snape's direction.

'Oh, no,' she thought, 'not now!'

Every morning right before dawn, he would wake up from a nightmare; and from what she could sense from his emotions they were terrible. Sometimes he spoke when they got to awful.

She had gotten used to the procedure. The first night that she had slept at the end of his bed, he had woken her up when he had twitched, and she had walked up to his face and rubbed her head against it. He had woken with a start, but when he saw her, he calmed and would sleep a short while longer peacefully.

It had become a strange sort of system. Right before dawn he would accidentally wake her up with his mutterings and thrashings, and she would comfort him as he went back to sleep. Sometimes he would talk to her about them, and that would calm him.

But now she wouldn't be able to.

He moaned again, and her heart went to him.

What torturous nightmare from his past was he experiencing tonight?

"No..." he muttered, desperation just barely in his voice, "no, please... stop... not Angie... no..."

He had told her about Angie. His little sister. He hadn't told Hermione much about her, only about how Voldemort had killed her when Severus had at first refused to join him.

"No... please," he begged, thrashing around in his bed.

Hermione couldn't stand it. She had to go to him. He was suffering and she couldn't stand to see him go through so much pain.

Dragging the heavy robe behind her as fast as she could (which wasn't fast at all) just in case she switched when she was there, she moved towards his bed.

He whimpered, and she moved faster, her little paws straining from the weight of the robe.

She finally made it to his bed side. Standing on he hind legs she looked into his face, about to meow-

And she was human again.

She froze as he thrashed again. Snatching the robe she shoved her arms in the sleeves and wrapped it around her. Then she kneeled by his bed side.

It wouldn't be a good idea to wake him while she was human.

He let out a short yell and clenched his fists.

But she couldn't let him suffer either.

Maybe she could just sort of calm him lightly so that he wasn't fully awake.

Either way, she had to stop that nightmare.

So shoving away all sense she reached out a hand to his face.

"Professor..." she said.

But that wasn't a good idea. If he was only half awake, she didn't think he would like to have the memory that one of his students woke him up.

She hesitated, then-

"Severus?" she placed her hand on his cheek, "Severus, wake up. Wake up, your having a bad dream. Severus?" The sound of his name sounded like heaven in her mouth. The feel of his cheek under her real hand made her heart flutter. He was calming now, not awake yet, but she could tell he was nearly about to. "Severus?" she said again, the name making her heart soar, as she looked at him. She rubbed her hand along his smooth cheek, simply staring at him... a feeling at the pit of her stomach making her somehow nervous. Suddenly the memory of his smile came to her mind. Of the laughter in his eyes when he had looked at her. Those deep black eyes...

Hand still on his cheek, she bent forward, her face coming nearer to his, her mind on nothing but that smile... smile on his lips...

His eyes fluttered and she pulled back, cringing into her robe, hoping he hadn't seen her clearly.

"Kitten?" he called groggily.

Like a snap, she suddenly changed back; a small kitten in a swamping robe. She meowed in surprise and he looked down at her.

"Kitten, did you fall off the bed?" he said, still half asleep.

Hermione struggled, trying to find the opening in the robe, crying in a feeble meow as all she found was more and more cloth.

"Stop struggling and let me get you out," he said.

She stopped moving, panic suddenly seizing her mind. What if she changed human again?

But it was too late for worry, as Severus had already found her and picked her up from the floor.

"Kitten, I dreamed about Angie again," he said, holding her close, pain clear in his voice, "Why couldn't I have saved her? I wasn't strong enough then... I just wasn't strong enough, kitten..." he trailed off, burying his face in her fur. She purred lightly, trying to calm him, yet tense herself, praying that she stayed a kitten.

Finally he sighed and let her go. She jumped to the floor and looked up expectantly at him. Getting out of bed, he grabbed his wand and summoned a can of salmon from near his desk. Opening it, he poured it into her bowl.

She trotted happily to it.

Switching or not, she was starving!

* * *

Severus grinned down at his kitten a moment before sinking back into his pillows. He was confused. 

He had thought he had heard a voice calling his name. It had been a calming voice that had pulled him gently from his nightmares, soothing his mind and quieting him softly.

And he had woken up to brown eyes. Whose brown eyes? He had thought they had been his kitten's but now that he recalled, there hadn't been any fur on that face. It had been so close...

But he couldn't bring to mind right now whose it was. His nerves were too wired from the dream.

Getting to his feet he walked to his bathroom to get cleaned up for class.

* * *

Duuuude... I am getting excited about this story! I can't wait to get the next chapters out! I already have chapter 9 started! I'm just in a total story telling mood and I really want to get this story done! It's so much fun! AND YOU REVIEWERS ARE SO WONDERFUL! I CAN'T EXPRESS MY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL ARE JUST SO AWESOMELY GREAT! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR REVIEWS HAVE HELPED INSPIRE ME TO GET THESE OUT QUICKLY SO YOU HAVE NO ONE TO THANK BUT YOURSELVES! You guys RULE!

You don't need to be asked because your all so nice but, Review!

Seom

P.S. STAR WARS _**TOMORROW**_ NIGHT! YAYAY! I'M SO HAPPY! CAN'T WAIT CAN'T WAIT! I'm gonna got to the mall right after school and wait in line for...9 hours... woah... but it will be WORTH IT!


	9. Changing

Harry waited impatiently next to Ron as they stood in front of McGonagall's classroom.

"You sure you still want to tell her?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah," Harry said, putting his hand on the door and shoving it decisively.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, your up early," she said, suspicion on the edge of her voice, "What brings you here?"

"Professor, we think we know where Hermione is," Harry told her.

Her eyes widened. Whatever she had expected, that obviously wasn't it.

"And where exactly do you think she is?" she ask.

"Well, it's a long story," Ron said and looking at Harry expectantly.

McGonagall shifted her gaze to Harry. He shifted uncomfortably. The story still had some gaping holes in it and if she didn't believe him...

He told her anyway. All through the tale, her facial expressions switched from disbelief to amazement. Finally, Harry stopped talking.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well..." McGonagall said, "That's very interesting, and I shall be discussing it with Professor Snape soon."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"What, you actually believe us? Just like that?" Harry said incredulously.

"I'm not saying one way or the other, but the facts you give are very interesting and are worth looking into. I will be speaking with the headmaster and with Professor Snape, just to make sure," she told him.

"Oh..." Ron said dumbly, looking slightly astonished.

"Is there anything else?" she asked them.

"No, Professor," Harry said.

"Then I suggest you get going to breakfast or to your common rooms," she said, turning back to the papers on her desk.

The two boys left in silence.

"Well...," Ron said slowly, "Guess it wasn't as crazy as we thought."

"As _you _thought," Harry told him, lost in thoughts. Was it really that easy? He had never just gone to a teacher before, it was kind of relieving.

"Well...let's go to breakfast," Ron said sounding at ease.

"Right..." Harry said. It was out of their hands now, but for some reason he felt that it was now much more complicated than it had been.

* * *

"Kitten, come here," Severus called to Hermione. 

She was still hidden under her robe, fearing that she would change. She had already done so while he was in the shower and was now changing every 20 or so minutes!

Finally, she heard a sigh, and footsteps came towards her.

"I have something for you, kitten, but I need you out here to get it," he told her.

Hermionemeowed at him, but stayed under her robe. She didn't want to risk it.

"Come out, Kitten," he said, reaching over to lift up the robe. She swiped a claw at his hand to ward him off, and heard a slight gasp of surprise.

There was an odd silence as both waited for the other to act. She hated to scare him off like that, but this was serious!

Finally, he sighed. "Alright, Kitten, I'll play your little game. Here, I'll put it in front of your robe so you can get it if you want."

She heard the clink of metal on the floor.

Peaking just under the robe, she saw a light blue silk collar sitting in front of her. A little silverheart dangled from the front.

She looked up at Severus, who was looking down at her curiously.

Inching out a paw, she dragged the collar under the robe with her. Purring as loud as she could to express her thanks, she sat under the robe to observe it.

"At least I get the good feeling that you like it," he said grumpily. She could hear the hurt in his voice.

Feeling bad, she reached he paw out from under the robe. Moving around, she tried to signal him to come down to her.

"You are a strange one," he said, crouching down andreaching his hand near her paw. Finding his hand, she placed her paw on his knuckle. Then, swiftly, she darted her head out, gave his hand a quick kitten kiss, and shot back into the robe.

He chuckled.

"Good to know I'm appreciated," he laughed and moved away from the robe.

At that moment, a knock sounded on his main door. Severus went to it.

"Minerva," he said mildly, opening the door wider, "Come in."

"Good morning, Severus," she said. From Hermione's view of her face from the corner, she could tell the Transfiguration teacher looked troubled. "Severus, I've heard some strange information from a couple of student concerning Miss Granger."

* * *

Severus's heart stopped. His mind screamed and tempted him to yell he didn't know anything, to shove her out thedoor before shespoke,but Minerva continued before he could say anything. 

"Severus... is your cat around here somewhere?" she said slowly.

Severus's mindfroze and he could have sworn his conscience said tauntingly;

'I told you so.'

"Minerva, please explain before you come barging in and making assumptions," he said.

Minerva looked at him strangely.

"Assumptions? I wasn't assuming anything. I was merely curious about some strange facts that I received just this morning. If you would like me to explain I will," she said, and then paused. To her, even, the idea still seemed like a strange one, but she still had to speak of her suspicions. "Severus... I have good reason to believe that your cat is actually Hermione Granger."

Severus couldn't think. He didn't know what to think even if his mind had been working.

"Minerva, I-" he began, but he didn't know what he wanted to say.

"If you would like me to continue explaining...?" she inquired.

"If you would please," he said, motioning for her to go on.

"Thank you," Minerva started, "now I have it from Potter and Weasley that the potion she was supposed to make was a Slumber Antidote. They assume she messed up on it and-"

But Severus wasn't listening any more. He knew it all already. The messed up Slumber antidote, the kitten in the student's potion room...

"...And my conclusion is that, judging the time she has been gone, she should be changing back any time now," McGonagall finished.

"What?" Snape asked, awoken from his thoughts.

"Severus, haven't you been listening?" she said impatiently, "I said she could change back at any moment, so if your cat really is Miss Granger, I must take her now."

Severus's mind seemed to explode.

Take his kitten?

* * *

Hermione was panicking also. So Harry and Ron knew! 

'Good for them,' her thoughts growled, 'now I have to leave Severus.'

'But I want to, don't I?' she thought again.

Of course she did. This was Snape she was staying with! Of course she wanted to go back with Harry and Ron.

But as she thought back to when she had almost kissed him...

She blushed. Nearly kissed him! What had come over her!

Her musings were suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in her chest. Clenching her teeth so she wouldn't meow, she grimaced as it spread throughout her body.

'Oh, no,' she thought, 'I'm changing back!'

The painwas bearable, but sharp and her fur stood up on end until she felt like a plush doll. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her body change.

Paws became hands, her fur disappeared, and she felt her tail shrinking. She nearly sighed. She had liked her tail.

Then it was over. She opened her eyes and viewed the world in her human eyes. Everything looked so much smaller.

Still hidden under Snape's large robe, neither professor had noticed her yet. She picked up the collar Severus had given her and put it on her wrist with a sigh of relief. The silk felt different on her less sensitive human hands, but it was still as lovely as ever. Shifting her attention back to the adults,just in time to hear McGonagall say;

"Well, I'll have to find your cat now, and observe her."

Fear clutched her heart for a moment, but finally, it gave up and, wrapping the large robe around her, she stood up.

"No need, Professor, I'm right here."

* * *

DUM DUM DUM! 

Oh, the cliff hanger to kill all cliff hangers! I would hate me to if I was a reader and the author left it off there.

Please, no flames!

OH MY GOSH! STAR WARS WAS AWESOME! SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME THAT I'M GONNA SAVE EVERY PENNY I HAVE FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS AND SPEND IT ALL ON SEEING IT AGAIN! OH MY GOSH! IT WAS AWESOME! IT WAS EVERYTHING I WANTED IT TO BE! IT FILLED ALL THE GAPS ME AND MY DAD HAD BEEN DISCUSSING, IT WAS EXCITING THE THE MUSIC **_ROCKED_**! WHOOOOO! IT WAS AWESOME! But I won't put any spoilers here.

EVEN THIS COMMENT DOESN'T EVEN SHOW MY EXCITEMENT! IT WAS SO INCREDIBLY COOL! I LOVED IT! DARTH VADER IS SOOOOOO COOOLL!

Okay, enough about that, but I'm excited, and those 9 hours I spent on my butt waiting outside the theatre was WORTH IT! AAAAAAAAHH! IT WAS SOOOOO COOOOOOL!

At least I got thischapter done while I waited. Hope you liked it.

And thank you for the reviews! They made my day!

Review!

Seom


	10. Reactions

The silence was so loud it hurt Hermione's ears. No one moved, both teachers stared at her. Both wearing different looks on their face. McGonagall wore one of complete and utter surprise, nearly disbelief, as if she didn't believe she actually saw the young woman standing before her. Severus's face had a mixture of surprise, regret, hurt... and betrayal.

Hermione's heart ached for him.

"Miss Ganger!" McGonagall suddenly exclaimed. She tried to continue, but her mouth simply opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said, looking straight at McGonagall and avoiding any eye contact with Severus. It hurt to see the pain in his eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, you silly girl," McGonagall said, her voice nearly dripping with her relief, "Come, we must get you some clothes and go speak with the headmaster."

McGonagall moved towards Hermione and put an arm around her as if she were injured.

"I'm fine Professor, really," Hermione told her.

"Well, we must get you first to the hospital wing for some check ups to make sure of that!" McGonagall said, the relief and shock still evident in her voice.

The two women walked straight through the door, right past the Potions master, McGonagall too distracted and off balance to even remember him, Hermione thinking about him to much to look at him without the threatening tears bursting from her.

* * *

When they were gone, Severus still stared at the door which she had walked through.

His kitten... was gone...

'But she wasn't your kitten,' the voice said tauntingly, 'she was Hermione Granger. Your _student_.

He sunk into a seat and put his face in his hands.

She was gone.

'You knew it was her,' the voice continued, 'Knew it was her all along, you knew it was true.'

I know, he thought, but I didn't want it to be true... I loved my kitten... and now she's gone...

'You knew you would lose her,' his thoughts taunted him, 'Just like you lost everyone else. You lost Angie and so many others... and now you've lost your kitten.'

"Why?" he suddenly said out loud. "Why can't I ever hold on to anyone!" Bursting from his chair he grabbed the nearest object and flung it against the wall.

Memories of the last few days flashed into his head. The kitten first drinking her milk and nearly choking, taking the kitten into the kitchens, her trotting at his heels, purring as loud as she could, waking every morning to her purr and her soft paws on his chest, giving her the blue collar, simple memories of petting her late into the night, her deep brown eyes looking into his...

The eyes of Hermione Granger...

And yet, she had no reason to be even polite to him. All her life as his student, he had done nothing but treat her unfairly. Counting off from the littlest of mistakes such as not crossing a t, never giving her the credit she was due, insulting her in front of the entire class.

The pain in his mind increased.

And he had been open with her. Hermione Granger! Told her about his sister, about his nightmares, about his troubles.

What was she now telling her little friends? Saying how weak the potions master was. How he was nothing but a soft weakling who was simply mean because he was demented.

She hadn't even looked at him when she left! Not even a glance!

She hated him.

But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hate her back...

* * *

Hermione clutched the large robe close around herself, making sure it was completely shut as she walked. It was very uncomfortable to walk through the halls in nothing but a robe.

But not as uncomfortable as the feeling that she had betrayed Severus's trust.

She knew she couldn't have helped that she had been in his care, that he had kept her in his rooms, or that she couldn't have told him that she was Hermione Granger even if she had wanted to.

Nonetheless, the feeling was there. The feeling that she was responsible for the immense pain she had seen in his eyes, of that look on his face of complete and utter pain. She felt terrible.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered, "I'm just thinking."

There was a pause.

"Miss Granger, how did you come to be in Professor Snape's rooms?" she asked.

"Well, I messed up on a Slumber Antidote for Ron, and I tested it without knowing it was wrong and I turned into a kitten. Se- Professor Snape found me in the Student's Potions Lab and took me with him," she told her, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Well, that's interesting, it's just as Mr. Potter and Weasley said," McGonagall stated.

"Yes," Hermione said sourly. Harry and Ron. What would have happened if they hadn't told McGonagall?

She knew what would have happened. Things would have been a lot messier than they were now, seeming as she would have been alone with Severus when she had changed back.

She nearly shivered at the thought of what sort of position _that_ would have been like.

'Yeah, think back there was awkward? Sheesh!' she thought to herself.

They were at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey bustled towards Hermione.

"Miss Granger! Thank goodness they found you. Take that bed over there and I will get you some pajamas," she said, already shoving Hermione onto a bed and rushing to her office.

"I am going to get the headmaster, Miss Granger, I trust you will be here when I return with him. Are you feeling healthy enough to answer our questions I'm sure both of us will have?" McGonagall asked her.

"Yes, Professor, as I said, I'm fine," Hermione insisted, "I don't think that even being in the hospital wing is necessary-"

"It is necessary!" Madam Pomfrey told her, returning with pajamas and a curtain for around the bed, "Mistakes on potions have more reactions than the first. You will begin to feel sick and queasy any moment now, so maybe talking to the headmaster should wait for tomorrow. Right now you need rest and a Correctional Potion. It will make your insides turn back to normal. You may look fine on the outside, but inside your organs are in chaos!"

As if right on cue, her stomach lurched and she hunched over her knees, gasping for breath.

"Take this," Madam Pomfrey told her, shoving a goblet under her nose.

Hermione gulped the potion down, making sure not to spill any. The two women then left her as she changed into the pajamas, and Madam Pomfrey returned to give her a dreamless sleep potion.

After drinking it, Hermione immediately fell back onto the pillows and fell into slumber.

* * *

_(darth vader breathing) kaaaa... koooo...kaaaa...koooo _Reviewers... I am your author!

Lol.

You know what? I feel so spoiled! I don't care if I failed my forensics final, at least I have 300 some reviews! NOTHING CAN MAKE ME SAD BECAUSE I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS SO MUCH!

_(sigh_ )I'm listening to Star Wars music right now... called Anakin's Betrayal... (_SOBS_) WHY! WHAAAAGH! (_cries)_ I WANNA SEE IT AGAIN!

Hey, on a high note, tomorrow is my last day of school. YAAAAAY! Yeah, I also have my hardest finals. French, Biology and Geometry. In fact I should be studying, but I just had to get this chapter out! Both in the same day! Aren't I so responsible! Yay!

sigh Anakin was so hott when he was evil... I just keep thinking about parts of the movie and my stomach gets butterflies! I wanna see it again!

**_SPOILER QOUTE ALERT! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT A SPOILER ON STAR WARS!_**

"_You betrayed me!" "Let her go, Anakin!"_ (plop)_ "You turned her against me!" _

WAAAAAGH!

Man, I really need to cut down on theses author notes. They usually have _nothing _what-so-ever about the story except for the first part... Maybe I'll go join xanga and put my thoughts there... it's more appropriate than here...

AND STILL I TALK! I'll go now... Stop talking your ear off... And get to work on the next chapter when I should _really _be studying for my finals tomorrow...

Oh well.

And on I go! Sheesh!

Review!

Seom


	11. An Indignant Redhead

"How long has she been sleeping now?"

"I don't know. We've only been here 30 minutes. When did Pomfrey say they brought her in?"

"'Round 6:00."

"Then it's been about six hours."

"Wonder when she's gonna wake up."

Hermione kept here eyes closed, listening to the conversation. She recognized Harry and Ron's voices, and felt relief at finally being able to see them again. She wanted to wake up fully to talk to them, but her body wanted to stay asleep as her mind woke up.

Finally she forced her eyes to open.

"Hermione! Your awake!" Ron exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair next to her bed. Harry leaned forward next to him, worry evident in both of their faces.

"Yeah..." She said groggigly. Her mind was sharp, but her body seemed like it was moving in slow motion.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked her.

She looked at him. How did she feel? Relieved to see them again. Tired because of her healing. Depressed because she had hurt Severus...

"Fine," she told him, rubbing her eyes, trying to forget the look that had been in Severus's when she had left.

"That's good. Madam Pomphrey said to give you this when you woke up," Ron held up a small goblet, "she says it will get your insides functioning properly or something like that. What's wrong with your insides?"

"They feel like mush," she told him, taking the goblet and drinking the potion. She immediately felt better. 'Well, that's one problem solved,' she thought.

"Do you guys have my homework?" she asked them, the urgent thought suddenly replacing all others.

"Hermione! You just woke up, and your asking for homework? What kind of strange being are you?" Ron asked her, giving her a looking of disbelief.

"Ron! I have to keep up! Just because I was missing for a few days-"

"Yeah, about that, what happened?" Harry inturrupted her.

She gave them a sarcastic look. "Like you don't know, smart ones?" she said.

They looked sheepish.

"Well, yeah, we figured out the basic facts, but what happened while you were a kitten? Was it like with the Polyjuice Potion?"Ron asked her.

"No, I was really a full kitten. Claws, insincts,and all," she looked down at her hands. She was surprised to see the blue silk collar still on her wrist. She had forgotten about it. Reaching with her other hand, she touched the silver heart lovingly.

"What's that?"Ron asked, spotting the collar.

"Huh?" she said, looking up at him. Seeing his line of gaze, she blushed and tried to cover it. "Oh, it's nothing."

"It's a collar!"he exclaimed, snatching for her wrist to get a better look.

"No, really, it's nothing!" she said, holding her hand back.

"Snape gave it to you, didn't he!" Ron continued, laughter in his eyes."Aaaw! Look, it has a little heart!"

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Who knew? That really the great evil potion's git is really a softy inside!" he laughed.

Hermione slapped him.

Ron stared at her in surprise.

"He is not soft! For your information I found this when I was roaming the halls! I rather liked it and took it back with me! Don't call Se- Snape soft! He's a greater man than you'll ever plan to be!" she said to him, the anger in her voice startling even herself. She was surprised with how angry his taunting of Severus had made her.

"Easy, Hermione, he was only joking!" Harry said quietly.

Ron rubbed his cheek where she had hit him, giving her a look of disbelief. Hermione's anger melted away.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she told him, "I guess I'm just really stressed out. All the different potions inside me and being nearly six days behind in homework... it just builds up, you know?"

"Yeah..." Ron grumbled.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well... I guess we'll go ask the professors for your homework," Harry said, "We'll bring it to you later."

"Thanks," she said quietly. The two boy got up and left, and Hermione lay down in her bed.

What had come over her?

* * *

Severus paced his rooms.

His anger had left him, leaving only a feeling of remorse and curiosity.

How was she doing?

She wasn't his kitten anymore, but he couldn't help feeling concerned for her. He still had the protectiveness over her and he didn't know why.

He couldn't go see her, though. What would he do? What would he say? He would probably scare her off.

After all the personal things she knew about him, how could he face her again?

He had to go see her. Some excuse... there had to be some excuse to go see her again...

This was Hermione Granger. She had been gone for five days from classes. The excuse was staring him in the face.

Grabbing his lesson plans he looked them over, searching for what homework he had assigned over the past few days. A 2 foot long essay on the Confuscious Potion, another 3 feet the next day on the Polyjuice Potion and what each ingredient did for it, a five page test on all the potions they had done in the week, and two more essays.

Writing all these down on a piece of parchement, he waved it to dry and then headed of down to the Hospital Wing.

He was hoping she was asleep and that he would simply give the work to Madam Pomfrey. At least he would be able to look at her.

As he reached the hospital wing he heard Weasley's voice carry through the door;

"Hermione! You just woke up, and your asking for homework? What kind of strange being are you?"

He nearly growled with frustration. Why did they have to be here? Severus peeked aroud the corner of the door frame and looked into the room. Potter and Weasley sat next to Granger's bed. He watched as she looked down at her hands and carressed something on her wrist.

He stared. It was the collar he had gotten her just that morning.

"What's that?" Weasley's cried.

That boy really was to loud.

He saw Granger blush and mumble something. Blush?

"It's a collar!" Weasley jeered, laughter in his voice.

"Snape gave it to you, didn't he!"Weasley went on,"Aaaw! Look, it has a little heart!"

Severus's jaw clenched. This was it. The proof that she hated him. He didn't want to watch as they taunted him. Maybe he should leave before she told them how weak he was.

He heard Granger say something and turned to leave. Why had he even come anyway?

"Who knew? That really the great evil potion's git is really a softy inside!" Weasley laughed loudly.

Severus's fists clenched and he began to walk away, but stopped when he heard the smack of fleshing hitting flesh. Curiosity got the best of him and he turned back, staring at the three friends. Weasley was rubbing his cheek and Granger looked leathal.

"He is not soft!" Granger's voice carried out to him, "For your information I found this when I was roaming the halls! I rather liked it and took it back with me! Don't call Se- Snape soft! He's a greater man than you'll ever plan to be!"

Severus's heart stopped and he felt numb.

Granger had slapped her friend to stick up for him.

Why? Didn't she hate him? Wasn't she supposed to call him a git with her little friends and brag about all the sensitive things he had told her?

Why was she sticking up to him to her friends?

Confusion clouded his mind and he left the hospital wing.

He needed to think some things out.

* * *

"Can you believe her!" Ron said, still rubbing his cheek as they walked to their common room,"Standing up for Snape, of all people! What has gotten into her!"

Harry didn't answer his fuming friend. Hermione had never reacted to their taunting of Snape like that before. Se had told them to respect him as their teacher and not call him names and such, but she had never seemed so angry.

What had gotten into her, indeed.

"I mean, it's not like I said anything nasty," Ron went on, "I was just observing the fact that maybe Snape is hiding something, you know?"

"Not really, Ron," Hary told him, "It was pretty mean of you to say he was soft. I'm not sticking up for him, mind you!" he said hurriedly, seeing the look of disbelief forming on Ron's face, "I'm just saying if you had called a friend of mine soft I would have reacted in the same way."

Ron's face contorted in uncontrolled disbelief.

"Friend! What do you mean friend? How can she possibly be friends with that greasy git!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"Ron, keep your voice down. I'm not saying she is friends with him, but she's changed. And the way she reacted...I don't know," he ended lamely.

"Yeah, well, she better snap out of it, cause I don't want to get slapped again. I mean honestly, the way she..." Ron continued to rave on, but Harry zoned him out.

What had happened while Hermione was stuck with Snape?

* * *

I hope no one thought the last chapter was the _last_ one? Sorry if you did! There are still quite a few to go. Come on, what kind of author would I be if I just left you hanging like that!

Hope you like this chapter, I just woke up when I wrote it and I need some coffee. I don't have any school any more so the next chapter will be up soon. I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting! WHOOP WHOOP! I LOVE IT! It's awesome! Opening my e-mail every hour or so and getting another review... I feel so specialful!

Well, any way, Review and may the force be with you!

lol

Seom


	12. Confusing Musing

Hermione was preparing to leave the Hospital Wing. Ginny had brought her some of her clothes to change into and she had just closed the curtain.

She had stayed two days, getting her homework done and Madam Pomfrey fussing about how she shouldn't work while she was healing. She had all her homework done and was excited about getting back to class.

Except for potions.

Of course she wanted to see Sev- Professor Snape again, but she didn't at the same time. She wasn't sure how he would react to having her in class again. How she would react...

She had gotten all of her essays done to the best of her ability. Madam Pomfrey had said Snape had brought it while Hermione was asleep. She wished she had been awake.

She wanted to thank him for taking are of her, but dominating over that want was the need that she just shouldn't mention it. Just the act like it never happened. Maybe then he could forgive her.

And maybe then she could forget about the fluttering of her heart every time she thought about him.

She dreamed about him at night. His smiles, how his eyes laughed when he used to look at her.

Used to look at her. He wouldn't look at her that way anymore. His eyes would always be cold when he looked at her now. She was no more than a student. Less than scum in his point of view. Not worth his time of day.

He probably hated her now.

Tears stung her eyes and she looked down at her wrist with the collar on it. At least she had that to remember him by. Something to remember the true Severus that he hid from the world.

Maybe she could bring out that true self.

She had found when she had stayed with him that what he seemed to want most was to be accepted by someone. She had accepted him, and he had come to trust her.

And she had betrayed that trust.

She kicked the bed. What was she going to do now! He probably closed his heart and locked it now. After her betrayal of him, how was he going to accept her a second time!

A tear leaked down her cheek.

"Hermione, you almost done?" Ginny called from the other side of the curtain.

"Nearly," Hermione called back.

She could sense Ginny's impatience and want to go eat something. She thought of what Madam Pomfrey had told her before she had let her get ready to leave;

"You'll be experiencing some affect from being a kitten for so long, Miss Granger. You may still have some of the instincts from your feline form, but they will wear off with time. I don't know how long, but you may find yourself acting cat-like from time to time. It is simply part of getting over the potion and nothing to worry about."

Hermione had been wondering why she still could sense other people's emotions as she had been able to as a kitten. She had most especially wondered why she had unthinkingly caught herself licking her hand and rubbing her face like a cat washing. Thank goodness no one had been around. She knew why she acted cat-like now, but it was still rather unnerving.

She shouldered on her robe and reached under the blankets. She brought out Severus' robe she had used as a kitten, and put it into her bag, walking out from behind the curtain.

"Are you hungry? We still have time for breakfast before we have to go to class," Ginny told her.

"I'm fine, I already ate something," Hermione said, forcing a smile.

"Alright, well I'm hungry so if you want to join me you're welcome to, other wise I'll see you later," Ginny answered.

"I think I'll go to the library," Hermione said.

"Harry said you had changed, but your still you," Ginny said smiling, "First thing out of the hospital and off to the library. Well, see you."

"Bye," Hermione said. Ginny left in the direction of the Great Hall.

Hermione went to the library, not really in the mood to read a book, but at least she would be alone and able to think... which she didn't want to do anyway.

Finding a table that was empty, she sat and stared at nothing, waiting for first hour potions to come about.

* * *

Hermione walked into the potion's dungeon, avoiding any eye contact with Severus and sitting next to Potter and Weasley with a slight smile.

He stared at her from the corner of his eye.

Seeing her again confused his emotions.

On one hand, he was happy to see her. He didn't know why. She wasn't his kitten anymore. Maybe it was her presence that reminded him of kitten.

Then again he felt resentment towards her. There she was perfectly happy, sitting with her little friends, not even knowing of the turmoil she was causing within him. Not even sharing in his sense of loss.

He sighed inwardly and got up from his desk to address the class.

"Today we shall be making a Potion of Truth. Now who can tell me the basics of this potion?" He looked around the class room and his eyes fell on Hermione. Her hand wasn't up. She was staring determinedly at the table in front of her.

"No one?" he said. He sneered. So Miss Granger was avoiding having anything to do with him. What was her problem?

Why had she defended him to her best friend and now she was acting like he was worse than the scum of the earth not worthy even to be acknowledge?

There was silence and he began to form a scathing remark to aim mostly at the Gryffindors.

Before Hermione's hand rose timidly.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Miss Granger," he said, forcing as much irritation in his voice as he could.

"A Potion of Truth is like the Veritaserum that it causes the drinker to speak only truth, but the difference is that it is only to the drinker themselves. For example if the drinker is in denial of something then the potion will give them the inevitable answer that they have been denying. Or even if a drinker is simply confused about a question the Potion of Truth will bring from their mind the true answer," she said, still not looking at him, but reciting the answer to her desk.

"Correct," he said indifferently, not feeling the usual irritation with her. That confused him. "The ingredients are on the board. You have until fifteen minutes of class to complete it. Begin."

The ingredients appeared and there was a shuffle as students copied them and moved to the ingredients cupboard.

* * *

Hermione hadn't wanted to draw any attention to herself from Severus. She didn't want to hear the dislike in his voice when he had called on her.

To her surprise however she hadn't felt dislike coming from him. Only confusion. Maybe he needed some of this potion they were making.

Smiling slightly, she got her ingredients and began to work on the potion.

She was just finishing the potion when Snape called it was time to stop. She bottled a sample and put more in a different bottle for when the students tried them out on themselves.

Snape wondered between the rows, checking the potions and telling the students which ones they could test and which ones were failures that would poison them if they tried it.

"Longbottom, this is pitiful!" he snarled at the frightened boy, "you can't even get the color correct! Pair with Granger and test her potion with her."

"But... professor, you haven't checked mine," Hermione said, looking at him.

He looked at her and his eyes caught hers.

He paused and the glare that had been on his face nearly vanished. Hermione could feel a strange emotion coming from him. The one she had felt coming from him when he had looked into her eyes as a kitten.

The expression on his face quickly changed to one of dislike, however and he sneered as he looked into her cauldron.

"Perfect as usual, for Miss-know-it-all-Granger," he said forcefully, avoiding looking at her. She could feel his frustration and anger as he moved away, but it didn't seem to be aimed at her.

She poured another bottle of the potion for Neville and they both waited for Snape to tell everyone to drink.

He did so and Hermione drained her bottle.

A feeling like her mind was completely empty greeted her.

"Now, everyone think of a question," he told them.

Hermione tried to think of a question, but her thoughts seemed to have been all shoved to a corner of her mind. She reached out to it and pulled out the first question that came to her empty mind.

'Why did I defend Professor Snape in the hospital wing?' she thought.

Understanding came to her as the answer left her compacted thoughts and entered the voided mind.

'_I love him.'_

Shock hit her.

'Love?' was her next thought.

The answer to the rhetoric question came.

'_I love his kindness and his nobility. I love the way he looked at me when we were alone. I love how tender he was with me and how he shared his true self and so many personal things with me.'_

'So I love him...' her confusion gave way to joy. 'I love him!' she felt relieved for some reason. As if she had been holding it back inside and was finally letting her dammed emotions flow. She felt like shouting it. She loved him!

The joy quickly gave way to that of sorrow.

'But I can never win him over, can I?'

'_I already did, before.'_

'But that was as a kitten. He doesn't love the real me. How can I get him to love me in return?'

'_I can accept him.'_

'Accept him?'

'_Like as I did as a kitten. Show him that I still care for him. Actions speak louder than words.'_

'But how can I get to him if he's closed himself off to me? As a kitten he was open to me because I was simply that, a kitten and he liked kittens. He didn't like me. He'll be less prone to opening up to me.'

'_He hasn't closed himself completely yet. I saw the look in his eyes when he made eye contact with me. Get close to him while there's still an opening.'_

'But what was that emotion in his eyes? What was it?'

'_Love.'

* * *

_

Severus thought it was nearly comical seeing all the different expressions on his pupils' faces as they had conversations with themselves in their minds. Their eyes were far away, focused on nothing.

He gazed across the room, until his eyes fell on Granger. Her emotions changed on her face rapidly. From confusion, to joy, so sorrow, to determination.

He wondered what kind of thoughts she was having; wondered if she was thinking of that instance that they had made eye contact.

He couldn't believe he had let his emotions get the best of him. He had looked into her eyes and seen the kitten he had loved for so short a time. Had remembered the joy he had felt when he used to look into those deep brown eyes.

Then he had caught himself.

He shouldn't be feeling emotions for Hermione. She was his student now, not his kitten.

Then why did he still feel that he loved her?

* * *

I'm SOOOOOO sorry for making you wait! It's been, what, three days and me making promises that they would be out sooner! (_bows deeply_) Please forgive me!

I've just been busier than I expected and haven't had time to get on the computer! On Saturday my dad needed the computer so I wasn't able to get on to type, on Sunday I went to see Star Wars again (YAY YAY) and my dad STILL needed the computer for work. I also went through a mild stage of bored depression. I wasn't sad or anything, just so bored I didn't want to move. Yeah... fun...

Well, anyway, today I forced myself to get on here and finish this chapter! Please forgive the long wait! I'll get the next chapter out sooner!

Please review!

Darth Vader: Perhaps I can find news ways to motivate them.

Seom: Sssh! They aren't supposed to know you're here!

Darth Vader: ooo...

Anyway, until next chapter!

Seom


	13. Confessions and the Apprentice

There was something different about Hermione, but Ginny couldn't put her finger on it. Hermione seemed happier for some reason, and yet at the same time she seemed incredibly sad.

Harry had said Hermione had changed over her time with Snape, but now Ginny saw it was true. Hermione had begun to daydream, which was as un-Hermione-ish as anyone could get.

For another thing, Hermione was more sarcastic, which reminded Ginny not at all fondly of the Potion's teacher.

She looked at Hermione across the common room. She was studying, which wasn't unlike her, but every once in a while she would stop to think and rub the back of her hand across her face in a very cat-like manner. Ginny grinned fondly. Hermione had been acting very cat-like over the past couple of days. She had explained the after-effects of the potion to Harry, Ron, and Ginny herself when Ron had caught her licking her arm the night before.

Hermione had turned back to her homework; but paused before she wrote. Looking up she put her chin in her hand and stared into nothing.

Daydreaming again.

Ginny watched as Hermione looked lovingly down at her wrist with the collar on it. Lifting the silver heart between her fingers, she caressed it affectionately, a sad smile on her face.

Ginny's mind clicked as a connection came together.

Hermione... giving such a fond look to a piece of jewelry... that Snape gave her...

Oh dear...

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop daydreaming. She knew she should be working on homework, but she just continued to look at her collar and think of Severus. Part with regret that she would never have his love in return, part joy from reveling in the love she now accepted and felt for him.

She really needed to get Transfiguration done.

Finally, after she had read and reread the same sentence five times, she sighed and rubbed her face in her kitten-like way. She pushed her homework away

"Having trouble concentrating?" a voice said beside her.

Hermione looked up. She had felt Ginny's presence nearing, but hadn't known if she would speak.

"Yeah," Hermione said, still rubbing her face, "I think I'm just tired."

Ginny grinned and Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Or you could simply be thinking about him to much," Ginny said nonchalantly, lifting one of Hermione's books.

Hermione's hand paused on her eye, shock clutching her chest. Ginny couldn't... how...what was she...

"Don't be alarmed," Ginny told her, her eyes dancing, "It's not that obvious... okay, it's really obvious, but not obvious to worry about if Harry and Ron would find out. You know boys. I'm kind of shocked myself, but you know, to each their own, I guess."

"Ginny..." Hermione started, trying to find the right words, "Just what... are you talking about?"

"Oh, like you don't know!" Ginny said playfully, "You're in love with Snape!"

Hermione's eyes widened. It sounded so strange coming from someone else's mouth.

"Ginny... don't be ridiculous! He's a teacher!" Hermione said, trying to keep her secret just that; a secret.

"Never stopped you before!" Ginny said.

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but stopped as a certain pig-headed blonde Professor entered her mind's eye.

"Yes, well... this is Snape we're talking about! H-how could I l... love Snape?" Hermione had never been good at lying.

Ginny's eyes sparkled. "You do love him! I could see 'the look' in your eyes when you said that! Come on, Hermione, quite denying it, you know it, I know it and its bad to keep things locked up inside. You'll burst if you don't talk about such big things, especially love. You might end up doing something drastic, like kissing him in class or-"

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, "Keep your voice down for one thing and for another I'm a bit more cool-headed than that! And you can't actually tell me that you're actually pleased that I'm in love the dreaded Potion's master?"

"Well... not pleased exactly..." Ginny said thoughtfully, "More like happy that you finally have something to take your mind off of homework a bit. I am rather shocked and deep down (I'm hiding it very well for your sake) I'm rather disgusted, but you know... I'm just kind of fit to burst if you don't tell me how or why it happened."

Hermione sighed. On one hand she had someone to talk to about what she was feeling and that was a great relief. Also that it was a female she was talking about it to, not Harry or Ron. She could also trust Ginny. She looked at her red-headed friend.

"Fine, but it will take a while, and plus I don't want this to get out so let's go up to my dorm," Hermione said, putting her homework papers in her book to keep them from any harm.

Ginny smiled and followed Hermione up the stairs. Once in the dorm, Hermione shut the door and put a silencing charm on it.

"Merlin, you're really serious about not wanting any of this to get out!" Ginny said as Hermione opened the curtains of the other beds and crouched down to look under them as well.

"Well can you imagine what sort of hell I would go through if word got out about it?" Hermione asked her.

"True," Ginny said smiling and sitting on Hermione's bed. "So, come on tell me what's all gone on while you were with Snape!" Ginny lay down on the bed on her stomach, putting her chin in her hands as if this were a sleep over and they were telling love stories.

"Well, you know that basics about me turning into the kitten and Snape finding me and all..." Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny everything. About the time she spent with Severus in the room, going to the kitchens, about the nightmares, how kind Severus was to her, his smiles, his laughter, she even brought out the robe she still had of his and showed it to Ginny. But never, under any circumstances, would she ever tell anyone about nearly kissing him.

"You know, if it wasn't Snape involved, I'd say it was terribly romantic," Ginny said when Hermione reached the end.

"But can you understand why I love him? He showed me the trueness of himself. He showed it to me when he's hidden it from everyone else in the world for so long. Can you imagine how special that is?" Hermione asked Ginny earnestly.

"Yeah, it's special," Ginny said, her face looking slightly grossed out, "But it's _Snape_!"

Hermione smiled mischievously, a teasing thought coming to her mind.

"Yes, it is Snape," she said dramatically, "Such a handsome and strong man! That hair! Those deep eyes! And he's so incredibly tall!" She swooned, the back of her hand on her forehead.

Ginny was looking at her in disgust.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat," she said gruffly.

Hermione picked up the large pair of Snape's robes and brought it to her face. She sighed in a mock sense of heaven.

"And it still smells like him," she said, falling back on her bed and giggling madly.

"Okay, Hermione, enough!" Ginny said, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her.

Hermione laughed at Ginny and folded the robe, putting it back in her trunk.

"Well, I have Transfiguration homework to do," Hermione said, removing the silencing charm from the door and beginning to walk out.

"OH!" Ginny suddenly cried. Hermione turned back to her. Ginny's eyes were wide and her hands covered her mouth. "Hermione, I nearly forgot! Harry told me to tell you right before he left for Quidditch practice! McGonagall scheduled another Career meeting for seventh years! Yours is in," She looked at her watch, and looked up in alarm, "ten minutes!"

"WHAT!" Hermione cried in panic, rushing to her bedside table and grabbing some notes she had been making over the year on careers that interested her.

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! They're in her office!" Ginny apologized.

"Oh, I hope I'm not late!" Hermione said, shoving on her shoes and rushing out the door.

* * *

Hermione skidded to a halt right in front of McGonagall's office, flattening her hair as best she could she entered, trying to catch her breath.

"Ah, Miss Granger," McGonagall greeted her, "I had hoped Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley had told you about this meeting. It had slipped my mind until shortly that you hadn't been there for the announcement."

"Ginny told me," Hermione gasped, taking a seat in front of the desk, "About ten minutes ago."

McGonagall gave her a small half-smile.

"Well, this being your seventh and final year at Hogwarts, it has been about two years since our last meeting on careers," McGonagall explained, "This is a long time and anyone can change their mind. I believe you had planned on being a Professor as your career in fifth year. Any changes?"

"Yes, actually," Hermione said, shifting her notes under her arm and setting them on the table. "I have continued my research on other professions and I find that I feel rather drawn to being a Healer. I feel it's the best use of my knowledge."

"Well, that is quite a responsibility," McGonagall told her, a small smile playing at the side of her mouth, "But with how your marks have always been throughout your time here, you should be perfectly fine. There is, however, one draw back. The most important subject for a Healer is Potions. It is required of a student that is planning to go into this career to have at least two years of apprenticeship to a Potions Master."

Hermione's mind froze in mid-thought and the only words able to escape were 'Oh, dear...'

"I have a list of eligible masters who have taken on apprentices before," McGonagall told her, reaching in her desk and taking from it and piece of parchment with the list of names on it.

Hermione took it from her and scanned it. She stopped as her eyes fell on the name she had been anticipating.

"Professor Snape?" She asked her Transfiguration teacher.

McGonagall's lips pursed.

"That is correct, Miss Granger," the Professor told her, "Professor Snape has taken on only a select few apprentices in his time here. Mostly those who have reached near your own GPA. I would not suggest him, however."

"Why?" Hermione asked, feeling sure she already knew the answer.

"Well, he is rather strict and impersonal in his teachings," McGonagall said, "For a two year apprenticeship it is probably much more enjoyable to find a master who you are more likely to get along with. I'm afraid Professor Snape doesn't do very well one on one. Most of his pupils, however, come out with one of the best educations available. Professor Snape knows his subject, I won't deny that."

Hermione only listened with one ear, however. Her decision was already made. Here was a reason to get close to Severus! A two year apprenticeship was plenty of time to worm her way into his heart.

If he accepted her as his apprentice that is.

"I think I would prefer to work with Professor Snape," Hermione told her Head of house, "I already know him and his teaching patterns. If he will accept me I would be honored to be his apprentice."

McGonagall looked at her in surprise.

"I will discuss the matter with him immediately," McGonagall told her, "While you wait for a reply, I suggest you make a resume. You will need one to apply for apprenticeship."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, her heart flying with eagerness.

"That concludes our Career discussion, unless you have any questions?" McGonagall asked her.

"No, Professor, thank you," Hermione said. She left the office and walked as civilized and quietly as she could manage.

Finally she had a plan. A plan to somehow find love in an unreachable man.

* * *

Darth Vader: You have failed me for the last time, Seom!

Seom: (_being choked_) I'm sorry! I didn't mean to have such a time laps between chapters!

Darth Vader: Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate you!

Seom: But... but I still need to write the next chapters!

Darth Vader: Perhaps you think you are being treated unfairly?

Seom: FINE! I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner!

Yoda: No! Do... or do not. There is no try.

Seom?

Darth Vader: (_let's go of choke hold_) Don't fail me again!

Seom: raor...

So sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse! It's jus that I've been trying to get a job! I've finally found one! Maybe now that I have some meaning to my life again I'll get them out sooner, I don't know. I can't see the future, so I'll just say, I HOPE the next chapter will be out sooner! I'll TRY to get it out sooner

Yoda: DO OR DO NOT!

Seom: YEAH YEAH!

I had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter. Don't ask me why... it was just kind of forced... hope it doesn't show! OO

Well, hope you liked this chapter!

Review!

Seom

P.S. My kitty is having kittens! YAYAYAYAY!


	14. The Pain in his Heart

_Severus was grading papers when he heard it. A faint "meow." He looked around, searching for the beloved maker of the sound. It wasn't long before he spotted her. The little brown kitten, walking towards him._

_A smile slowly spread across his face._

_"Hello, my kitten," he said, turning in his chair to look at her. Her eyes never leaving his, she walked towards him. He nearly shivered as those brown eyes pierced his in a familiar uncanny way._

_With another meow she stopped before him and purred. Love filled his heart as he stared down at his kitten, a strange but somehow familiar warm feeling in his chest._

_Then he was staring at Hermione._

_She was sitting in the exact spot his kitten had, yet somehow his brain was muddled and he couldn't put two and two together._

_"Where..." he began, but Hermione cut him off._

_"Severus..."_

_He voice was soft and concerned. The sound of his name coming from her mouth made him shiver. He had heard it before spoken in that voice, but somehow he couldn't place where._

_She reached up to him, her hand placed softly on his face. He gasped at the touch, the unfamiliar contact making his skin tingle. _

_"Severus," she said it again, this time stronger._

_"Wake up."_

_The unexpected phrase caught him off guard and he blinked at her._

_"Wake up," she said again and -_

BAM BAM BAM!

The light knocking sounded like thunder in his mind as Severus's head shot up from his desk, his eyes blinking while he slowly woke up. He looked at thefloor in front of him, seeking the kitten he could have sworn had really been there.

_knock knock_

It took him a moment before he realized someone was at the door. Rubbing his eyes he walked to the door to greet the intruder.

"Minerva," he said in surprise, wondering what ill news she carried with her this time, "to what do I owe the unexpected visit?"

"Unexpected in both the visit and the new I think, Severus," she answered him. She hesitated a moment before holding out a peice of parchment to him. "I have a resume from Hermione Granger. She is aiming for a career in the medical feild and wishes to be your apprentice."

She said this all very quickly and it took a moment before Severus was able to comprehend what he had been told.

"E-excuse me?" was all he could utter as he took the resume from her.

"Hermione Granger wishes to be your apprentice," McGonagal said irritably, "She is going into the medical field and-"

"Needs two years of an apprenticeship with a Potions Master, yes I know Minerva," he snapped, his eyes lost on the piece of parchment in his hand, "Well thank you I will consider her resume carefully before coming to conclusion. Good bye." he started to close the door, not looking at the Tranfigurations Teacher, but she stopped it from closing.

"Severus... not matter what you feel from your past experince from this girl, remember, she is beyond fully qualified for this position. You know that. Don't let any prejudices cloud your mind," she said strictly.

"Yes, yes, I know Minerva. Now excuse me." He closed the door on her face.

After a short pause in which the professor pursed her lips in an annoyed manner, she left, walking tursly out of the dungeons.

* * *

Severus sat for a long time staring at the piece of parchement. He didn't need to read through it. He knew everything was perfect. Wait... she forgot to dot an i... how un-Granger-ish. 

How could he accept this? And yet how could he not? She was completely and overly qualified.

She lived to torment him. That was the only conclusion he could come to. He was already struggling with his emotions now she had to pull a stunt like this. Thoughts rolled through his head. What did she mean by it? Did she truely just want to be his apprentice or was it something more?

He snorted. He was letting his imagination run away with him. How could it mean _anything_ more? She was his student, a Gryffindor and the goody-to-shoes of the school. And he was the hated, most feared and loathed man at Hogwarts.

Frustration coursed through his mind. How dare she! How dare she go and mess things up! He had been in complete controll. Why was she messing with his mind like this!

Sighing he put his face in his hands, his emotions suddenly draining from him. How could he accept her as his apprentice when he was already struggling with this foriegn emotion?

And yet how could he go on without her?

That thought startled and frightened him. He had never become close to anyone. Not since Angie. Her deathhad taught him a lesson he would never forget... given him pain he refused to repeat...

Pain clutched his heart. He couldn't do this. He couldn't accept her. He couldn't become close to anyone. Not again.

Trying to control his shaking hand, he took out a piece of parchment and quill and began to write.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! I FINALLY HAVE IT DONE! After all my empty promises... all those months... 

I AM SOOOO SORRY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SORRY! I won't promise it won't happen again... because... um... i'm a terrible updater... as you might have noticed...

I'm so sorry! I hope this was worth the wait! I'll try to get the next one out soon! but junior year in highschool REALLY REALLY SUCKS! I've never had so much homework!

Seom


	15. Denial

Chapter 15

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she stared at the letter in her hand. Rereading it for the third time she still refused to believe it.

_Miss Granger,_

_I regret to inform you that, though you are qualified to my usual standards, I will not be accepting an apprentice this year. If you did not have any other options, might I suggest Horace Slughorn, who is a very able Potions Master._

_My apologies for the inconvenience._

_Professor Severus Snape  
Potions Master_

Argh! Why was he being so difficult! How was she supposed to get close to him!

Maybe he didn't want her to get close to him. Maybe he suspected her. Maybe he couldn't stand the sight of her.

She was being silly. This wasn't something to get so worked up about. It didn't matter.

But it did. This had been her only chance. Her _only_ chance of getting close to him. And now any chance of him returning her feelings was thrown out the window like dust.

Not able to control her sobs any more, she flung herself on her bed and gave in to the tears that racked her body. Tears of hurt, frustration and a broken heart.

* * *

Ginny flinched as a light slammed across her eyes. Blocking the brightness with her arm, she groaned.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Ginny! I've decided I don't care!" a shrill voice said beside her bed.

Ginny groaned again and looked up at the person at the side of her bed. The lighted wand blinded her, but she was able to make out bushy hair...

"Hermione?" she looked over at her clock. 12:03 am. "It's midnight! What are you talking about?"

"I don't care, Ginny, I don't care! He can be as difficult as he wants. He can reject me, he can just through all my feelings in my face, I don't care!" her voice was nearly hysterical, and as Ginny's eye grew accustomed to the light, she saw that her face was tear stained.

"Oh, Hermione, what happened?" she said, pulling her friend down onto the edge of her bed.

"He... he... he's so stupid!" she cried, and Ginny shushed her, looking around at the other sleeping girls in her dorm, "What do I have to do to get his attention? Throw myself at him!"

"Hermione! Calm down and tell me what's wrong!" Ginny whispered, grabbing the girl by her shoulders.

Wordlessly, Hermione jabbed a letter to her. Ginny read it through, and paused before looking up.

"Hermione... we both knew it was a lost cause from the beginning," she said cautiously.

Hermione's fiery eyes shot to her.

"What!" she demanded.

"Well... he's a teacher, you're his student. There's no way it could have worked," Ginny consoled her friend.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"That's not true! I know it would have worked, he's just too thick-headed to get it to his skull that I care!" Hermione denied.

"Hermione! Think sense! You're so much younger than him! Everything is completely wrong with this relationship! He probably doesn't feel anything back. You know how Slytherins are. Heartless. It will do no good if you keep chasing him. You'll simply chase him further away. Stop and think about this for a moment before you get in to deep," Ginny said sternly.

Hermione was silent, her eyes downcast as she mulled over what Ginny had said.

"But... I love him. Why is he shielding himself from me?" she whispered, her voice thick with despair.

"He shields himself from everyone, Hermione," Ginny said softly, "There's nothing you can do about it. Just forget about him. He's not worth it."

"But he is..." Hermione said, her eyes now filling with tears, "Ginny you don't know him. He's kind, he's loving. It's in him, even if he won't show it in public. I found it in him once and I'm determined to find it again. I know I can!"

Ginny was beginning to get slightly frustrated with her now. She hadn't had much of a rejection in the beginning, thinking that Hermione's "love" of Snape was just a fleeting thing, like with Lockhart. But now that she saw how much she was obsessed... She couldn't let it go any further. Hermione was going to get hurt much worse than she already was if she continued in this fruitless pursuit.

"Hermione. He may have shown you that when he thought you were just a dumb animal, but think about how embarrassed he has to be now. He showed you all that emotion and what does he think your going to do? Go and tell all your friends what a softy he is."

"I would nev-" Hermione began indignantly.

"I know you wouldn't!" Ginny interrupted, "I know that. I know you. I know you have more honor than that. He doesn't know you at all. Which is another reason why you should just forget about this whole thing and move on with your life!"

Hermione was silent. A tear slowly fell unheeded down her face. She looked down at her hands and bit her lip.

"Your right..." she said quietly, and without another word, she left the dorm, her wand now dark, closing the door behind her.

Ginny sighed and threw herself onto her pillow, not knowing if what she had just done was right or not.

* * *

There we go! please review!

love you all!

Seom


	16. Change of Mind

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, picking at her food. It was fifteen minutes to class and Hermione still hadn't shown up. She was worried about her after what had happened last night.

"Good morning."

Ginny turned as she heard the familiar greeting and was surprised to see a smiling Hermione sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Hermione, you're late," Ron, who was on the other side of Ginny, said obnoxiously.

"I had to see McGonagall," Hermione said nonchalantly, "Harry, would you please pass the eggs? I'm starved,"

Ginny looked at Hermione curiously.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she asked her, concern edging her voice.

"Yes, Ginny, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she answered kindly, yet Ginny thought she saw a hint of coldness for an instant in the older girl's eyes before it was gone.

"Well after last night-" Ginny began, but Hermione cut her off.

"I'm fine, Ginny. Perfectly fine. Please pass the toast," Hermione said indifferently.

"What happened last night?" Harry asked, concern and curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, nothing, just some petty girl problems," Hermione's voice had a warning edge to it, "Can I get that butter fromin front of you, please, Harry?"

Harry handed it to her, looking at her inquisitively.

"Well, I'm off, we have po-potions first, I'll see you there," Hermione said, her voice breaking, yet keeping her dignity. She left after a last drink of pumpkin juice.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked to no one in particular, yet staring squarely at Ginny.

"Oh, nothing, just like she said," Ginny answered, her voice thoughtful, staring after the retreating back of Hermione, "Just... petty... girl problems..."

* * *

Severus sat at his desk, waiting for the class to file out. Despite the fact that Miss Granger had been in class, nothing unusual had happened. The girl had firmly avoided eye contact with him, speaking to her desk when answering a question. He hadalso avoided looking at her for longer than he deemed necessary. Now he waited for the last footstep to leave the dungeon before looking up... 

Straight into Hermione's face.

Quickly he averted his eyes looking down at the blank papers in front of him, trying to forget the hurt that had been in her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said roughly.

"Professor, I have a request to ask of you," she said softly.

"Well?" he said, now shuffling through his desk drawer.

"Well... in your letter you said that I qualified to become your apprentice, and I was wondering if-"

"Did I not also state quite clearly that I would not be taking on an apprentice this year?" he said sternly, and, bracing himself, he looked into her face. _Avoid the eyes,_ he kept thinking to himself_, avoid looking in her eyes._

"Yes sir, but I was wondering if I could have some extra classes with you to prepare myself for my future apprenticeship," Hermione said. He stared at her. She hurried on, "I wouldn't need but more than once a week, just something to get me prepared."

He stared at her a moment longer, his mind whirling. He should say no. He had to say no. Say no, say no, say no say-.

"Once a week?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir, that's all I would need," she answered.

He wanted to think about it before he answered, but his mind wouldn't work. Her presence was too overpowering, the honesty and hope in her voice too intense.Say no, say no, say no...

"Fine. Come here on Friday for your first lesson, 5:00. There is no need to bring anything but a quill and parchment. I will provide your supplies," he said tiredly.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, her voice quavering slightly. She left the room stiffly.

_What have I done?_ he thought to himself as the door softly shut.

* * *

Hermione closed the door of the potions classroom solidly and stood there for a moment, not believing what had just transpired. Finally a grin split her face and she let out a shout of joy, hugging herself and running down the hall to her next class.

* * *

It wasn't long after she left that Severus took into account just what he had done. 

It had been her presence. He had been able to deny her through a letter easily... well easily enough, but when she was actually in front of him, her voice playing in his ear, the hope evident on her face... he had lost all of his will in order to make her happy.

Frustration coursed through his mind. Why was he so weak around her! Why couldn't he control this idiotic infatuation with her?

He had to fix this. Now that he was back in control he had to write to her, tell her he had had a change of mind and could not go on with the scheduled lesson until further notice.

His hand, however, refused to write it. He couldn't do that. How would that make him look? Like a coward. That's what he was being. He had to fight this. He couldn't keep running away. He had to prove to himself that this... "infatuation"was nothing. Just a temporary brain lapse and would soon pass. Perhaps if he faced it, and spent more time with her, he would find that there really wasn't anything special about this young woman.

And besides it was only once a week and he had two days to prepare himself. Yes… that's what he would do… he would face this challenge and discover that there really was no challenge. He knew there was nothing special about Hermione Granger.

Of course, he also knew he was lying to himself.

* * *

Hee hee! I'm being responsible now! Bwahaha! Go me! I'll finish this story! I will I will I will! HA HA HA! But not now, I have to go to class! Bye! Review! 

Seom


	17. Secrets

"You WHAT!"

Hermione looked at her friend, who was very quickly turning red.

"It's not that big of a deal, Ron," she said irritably, "I'm just taking a few extra classes to prepare myself for my apprenticeship."

"But with SNAPE!" the red head said loudly, throwing his arms up in the air, "What possessed you to-"

"McGonagall thought it was a good idea. She says it will get me ahead and make my apprenticeship that much easier," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ron looked helplessly at her.

"But with Snape..." he said weakly.

"Yes, Ron, Snape. Professor Snape. Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master," she said sarcastically to him.

"You don't need to spend any more time with him! Just a week as a kitten and you still have his sarcasm!" He said, his voice thick with irritation.

"Well, maybe you could take a leaf from my book and take on some of his more charming characteristics and quit being such a baby!" she said and, picking up her books, she left him and Harry where they were at the table, andleft the common room.

Ron looked at Harry incredulously.

"Charming? Since when has _charming_ and Snape been used in the same sentence?" Ron asked him.

"Since Hermione spent so much time with him," Harry answered, disgust evident on his face also.

"I think she's not telling us something," Ron grumbled, "I mean-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry interjected.

"Think we should ask her about it?" Ron asked.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the back of the portrait where their friend had just left. Something was adding up here... first Hermione defends Snape, then she gets extra classes with him, and now she was calling him _charming_?

"I don't know. She may have a good reason for keeping it secret," Harry said cautiously.

"Harry, we're her best friends!" Ron said passionately, "There's nothing she can't tell us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Harry said, still hesitant. "Maybe we should go ask her."

"My point exactly, let's go," Ron said, getting up from the table and walking out the portrait hole. Harry followed him with a sigh. He knew they were getting into trouble. But that's what they were best at.

"Wait, we don't even know where she is," Harry said.

Ron stared at him skeptically.

"Harry, are you dense? Where else could she be?" Ron said impatiently.

"Oh right... library," Harry answered.

They two boys made their way through the school, keeping their eyes open for Hermione. It wasn't long until they reached the library.

"Where do you think she is?" Ron asked.

"Dunno," Harry said, "Let's split up, you go that way, I'll go this way."

"Okay," Ron said, heading towards the left bookshelves while Harry went to the right.

He passed through each row of shelves, his ears sharp. It wasn't longbefore he heard Ginny, and she sounded angry. Heading towards her direction, he stopped at the row of book shelves between himself and Ginny

"... don't know what you mean to accomplish with a stunt like that, Hermione! I thought you were going to just drop it!" Ginny said dangerously.

"I thought so too," Hermione answered softly, "but when I left your dorm last night, I couldn't help but think. It was my last hope."

Last hope? Harry was confused. What were they talking about? And what was Hermione supposed to drop? Did this have something to do with this morning?

"Hermione! Just because he accepted doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does," Hermione answered, her voice firm, "I'm sure it does."

Harry shifted a book slowly to the right, trying to get a glimpse of the girls' faces. Edging the book slowly he was able to catch a small peek at their profiles. Ginny was fuming, but Hermione simply looked calmly at her. As he watched as the look onGinny's face turned almost despairing.

"Hermione, you're my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt," Ginny said, sounding desperate.

"I won't. I know what I'm doing," Hermione said confidently.

Just what was she doing? Harry was bursting with curiosity.

"Just because you're in love with him, doesn't mean he'll ever return your feelings! He's a Slytherin!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Hermione? In love with a Slytherin? What was going on! He reached up and very slowly slid the book more to the side, trying to get a bettor view of Hermione's face.

"You don't know him!" Hermione demanded, her temper now showing in her voice, her eyes fiery.

"I know enough about him to know that he's not the right person for you! Just look at him! He was a Death Eater for crying out loud!" Ginny's said in an angry whisper.

Harry refused to believe the conclusion he was coming up with. Hermione in love... Slytherin... ex-Death Eater... he refused to believe it.

"Exactly. USED to be a Death Eater. It shows that he really it good, doesn't it? That he was able to risk all to come back to our side. Then he risks even more to spy for Dumbledore. Ginny, what more do you want!"

"I want you to find someone your own age, someone who isn't evil, someone you actually have a chance with-"

Hermione cut her off, her voice soft and poisonous... "It's my life, Ginny, my choices. I choose to love Severus Snape. There is nothing you can do about it." With that, she left the library, passing Harry's row without noticing him.

The truth came crashing down on Harry's head like a ton of bricks. Hermione... in love... with Snape...

The thought was so disturbing that Harry nearly felt sick. How could she... he felt betrayed... he couldn't think properly... his brain wasn't functioning... it couldn't be true!

"Harry!"

He spun around to see a fuming Ginny staring incredulously at him.

"How much did you hear!" she demanded.

Harry simply stared at her, still lost for words.

"Well!" she said after a short pause, "You heard me! How much did you hear!" her foot started tapping, a dangerous sign.

Finally Harry found his voice.

"Enough," he croaked.

Ginny glared at him, seeming lost for words. Then her anger dissipated and she hung her head in her hands in despair.

"I don't know what to do about her. She's just going for trouble," she told him through her hands.

"She's serious about this?" Harry said incredulously.

Ginny nodded, looking up at him. "More than you know."

Harry sighed. "Then there's nothing we can do," he said remorsefully.

"Harry, don't say that! I know we can avoid this whole thing somehow!" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny, I'm sickened by this, I really truly and unbelievably am, but you know Hermione. When she goes after something, she gets it and no matter what we do, all that happens to us when weget in her wayis get trampled," Harry said.

"I suppose," Ginny said, "but," she looked into his face, "that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up. I'll get trampled if I have to, but I'll trip her up first!"

Harry recognized the fiery determination in her eyes and didn't argue. Thoughts finally entered his mind and he nearly retched.

"I can't believe... Snape!" Harry said disgustedly. After a pause he told her, "I'll help you stop her, Ginny. We have to."

"Have to what?"

The two turned to see Ron walking up behind them.

"Oh... nothing," Ginny said hurriedly, stomping on Harry's foot to keep him from saying anything, "Just talking Quidditch."

"Oh... yeah..." Ron said curiously, looking from one guilty face to the next.

There was an awkward pause.

"So... Harry, did you find Hermione?" Ron finally asked.

"YeNO," he said, wincing as Ginny stepped on his foot again, "No... I didn't find her..."

"I didn't find her either. I really wanted to ask her-"

"I don't think we should, Ron," Harry said hurriedly, pulling his foot closer to himself, "It really is her business. We shouldn't pry into a girl's private life. You know how scary that is."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Ron said gloomily, "Well, I'm going back to the common room, you coming Harry?"

"Just a second, I gotta talk to Ginny," Harry told him.

Ron gave him another inquisitive look before frowning, shrugging moodily and walking away.

"He doesn't seem to happy," Ginny said hurriedly, "Maybe I'd better go talk to him-"

"Ginny, wait," Harry said sharply. She looked at him curiously, "I have a few questions."

"Yeah?" Ginny asked.

"First, how long have you known about this? Second, why didn't you tell us, and thirdly, why did you just stop me from telling Ron?" Harry demanded.

Ginny scowled slightly at him.

"To answer you first one, not that long. Only a few days. And for the last two, it was neither of your guys' business! I'm not going to go around spreading Hermione's secrets and neither should you which is why I stopped you from telling Ron. Hermione wants you guys to know, she'll tell you. You shouldn't have even been eavesdropping here!" Ginny scolded him.

Harry looked guiltily down at his feet.

"Alright..." he said, and, not knowing what else to say, he left the library.

Ginny watched him go, wondering what turmoil was going on inside him. Of all Hermione's friends he was surely going to take this the hardest. He and Ron. Ginny dreaded what would happen when her brother found out. Harry was at least a little more understanding; Ron would just go off on Hermione. And then Harry would of course take Ron's side...

She had to stop this. Stop it all before Hermione got hurt anymore.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! I MADE ONE ACTS! I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY! 

Yes, this has nothing to do with the fan fic, but you know what? I'M EXCITED! For those who don't know and Once Act is a play with only one act in it. So yeah. IT'S SO COOL! I'M SOOO HAPPY!

Yeah...

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have made a new method that I can't post one chapter until the next one is at least half way done and it's working well!

Darth Vader: The force is strong with this one.

Seom: tee hee, thank you Vadey!

And now... Review please!

Seom


	18. Confrontation

Chapter 18

It was the morning before Hermione's first lesson and she sat with Ginny in the common room. She looked over at Harry who sat by the fireplace in one of the comfortable chairs. He stared into the fire, his face shrouded with dark thoughts.

Hermione sighed and looked at the other side of the room. There sat Ron, moodily shooting feathers from his wand only to shoot them down with a small ball of fire a moment later, the ashes dissapearing before they hit anything.

"I wish I knew what I had done wrong," Hermione said irritably. "I don't think they know-"

"Harry does," Ginny said quickly not looking up from her homework.

Hermione stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"I said, Harry does. Harry knows. And Ron is upset because he knows we are keeping something from him," Ginny said all in one breath.

Hermione stared at her and then lowered her head.

"Oh..." was all she could say, her eyes were worried and thoughtful. She looked over towards Harry and made eye contact before he hurriedly looked away. She bit her lip. "Well... how'd he take it?"

Ginny frowned. "Not very well. About as well as I'm taking it right now."

"Ginny, you really need to drop it. There's nothing you can do to change my mind. I'm going to go talk to Harry," Hermione said, getting up and walking to the chair next to Harry.

"Hey," she said, sitting down. He glanced at her and looked away, "Look, Ginny told me your found out."

His frown deepened.

"Please don't talk to me yet," he said to her, his voice soft, "I need to think it out."

She looked remorsefully at him. She didn't want to keep prying, but she had to get this settled.

"Look, I think we need to talk about it," she told him, "I mean, it's not effecting you, but you still ignore me and that is really effecting me. You know it's not really that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?" he looked at her, disbelief in his eyes, "Hermione, he betrayed my parents. He hates me, he hates all your friends and he hates you. How can you love him?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Because I know him."

"Know who?"

Hermione turned sharply, looking into the curious face of Ron. She paled, hoping he hadn't heard anything.

"Oh... no one really... just... um..." Hermione stuttered, trying to get her thoughts together.

Ron frowned.

"You guys are keeping something from me aren't you?" he said angrily.

"No, Ron, it's just-" Hermione tried to console, but her inturrupted her.

"You are!" his voice rose with each word,"I'm sick of being the only one in the dark!" Hermione looked down as eyes turned towards them,"We're all friends here. You could tell Harry and Ginny, you can tell me to!"

"Please, Ron, not here," Hermione said.

"Then where? When? Why are you guys excluding me?"

Hermione knew he was right. It was only fair that she tell him also... but it wasn't like she had told anyone. They had figured it out, one way or another. She couldn't tell him, but she couldn't keep him out of it. This was a lose-lose situation. No matter what she did he would be angry at her.

"Let's go somewhere else, I'll tell you what's up," Hermione said dejectedly, getting up from her chair. She turned and saw Ginny was behind her, looking worried.

"Hermione..." she didn't finished, but Hermione knew her thoughts.

"It's alright. Come on, Ron," Hermione said. Ron stared at the three of them incredulously.

"Did someone die or something? Why is this so serious?" he said.

"You'll understand soon enough, mate," Harry said, staring stonily at Hermione. She looked away from him.

"Sure, but I'm not quite sure I really wanna know..." Ron said, staring at Hermione.

"Well, in that case," she said hurriedly, sitting back in her chair.

"NO!" Ron said sharply, "I don't wanna be left out. Let's go," he followed Hermione out of the common room.

Hermione led him through the halls and into an unused classroom. She looked around to make sure Peeves wasn't inside then closed the door tightly, putting a locking and silenceing spell over it and the windows.

Ron watched all of this with wide eyes.

"Okay, Hermione, you're freaking me out. What is going on? What is such a big secret?"

"You'll understand why I have to take these precautions. If this got out... well, I don't want to know the consequinces," she paused. She didn't know what to say. "I don't know how to tell it to you, Ron. I really haven't told anyone. Harry and Ginny figured it out on their own so there was nothing I could do about it... it's really hard to say..."

"Well, then why don't you just tell me flat out," Ron said impatiently, "No fancy words, no dodging it, just tell me."

"I don't know how-"

"TELL ME!"

"I'm in love with Snape."

Ron stared at her.

"That's funny," he said, no trace of humor on his face, "Real whitty, Hermione, but stop the wise cracks and tell me what's really wrong."

"That is what everyone else is considering wrong, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"But you can't... it's just..." a look of unbelieving comprehension crossed his face, "That's sick, Hermione. That's just sick."

"What's sick about it?" she said crossly, "He's a human just like anyone else."

"No he's not! He's Snape! It all adds up now, and you know what," he gave her a look of disgust, "it's revolting! I can hardly look at you! It's disgusting! Oh my gosh, Hermione. Snape! How could you..." his voice raised in volume and pitch as he went on, ranting and throwing his hands about, "He's more than twice your age! He's your professor! He's Snape! He was a death eater! He the most hated teacher in Hogwarts! He... he's _Snape_!"

"I'm aware of that, Ron," she said sourly, hurt by his words of not being able to look at her. It wasn't as if she had done something foul, "But can't you just be my friend and stand by my side! Support me in my dicision?"

"Hermione, as your friend I would support you in anything," Ron retorted,"but not this! There has to be something wrong here! You can't be in love with him! It just doesn't work!"

"Well, I plan to make it work," she said hotly.

"Wha- your gonna act on it?" Ron said incredulously, his mouth hanging open,"Okay, it was bad enough that you.. love... that man but your actually going to do something about it!"

"Well why shouldn't I!" she demanded.

"BECAUSE IT'S SNAPE!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, I don't care what you, or Harry or even Ginny think! I love this man! I would do anything for him and to get his love in return and not anything that you, or the other two say or do is going to change my mind and change my heart!"

Ron stared at her, his eyes piercing hers angrily.

"I don't even know you anymore," he said, and,lifting the locking spell from the door, he walked out, slammingit behind him.

Hermione didn't try to fight the tears that came to her eyes. She had thought maybe... maybe he could have understood... but she had been being niave. How could she have expected him to understand? With his and Harry's undying hate for Severus...

She put her head in her hands, the tears streaming through her fingers. What would she do now? All her friends were against her.

And all because of the love of a forbidden man. Wasn't love supposed to be good? Wasn't it supposed to make you happy and make life easier? What if what she felt wasn't love, but simple admiration for him... what if she was lying to herself, saying things that were hurting her and her friends for no reason other than some petty infatuation?

She searched her thoughts. They all led to one end... her friends were right... she was in the wrong for making a harmless crush more than what it was...

But she was searching the wrong place for answers. You didn't _think_ love. So she searched her heart.

What she discovered far out shone what she had been thinking. She found a burning force of emotion.It burned her soul, bringing an unfamiliar heat to her heart, filling her with a longing to recieve the same passionate emotion from the one person this rage of life and longing was aimed at. It filled her limbs and her mind, over powering her negative thoughts and convincing her of the trueness of her feelings.

It burned away her tears, replaced it with a fierce determination, fiercer than any she had had before. She stood up, straightened her clothes and walked out of the classroom, head held high.

* * *

Here's your Valentine's day present because I love you all! tee hee

_(sigh)_ I've been reading Pride and Prejudice and it's just so cool! I love I love I love! It's so cool! Reminds me of a the Sev/Hermy relationship. So sweet!

Anyway...

I've been trying as hard as I can to get chapters out, but... I have a job! Good or bad, I don't know... but i get money! hee hee hee (_evil greedy cackle)_ I work from right out of school until 9:00 pm, when the library is closed and I can't get on internet cause I don't have it at home.

Don't worry, my mom's getting it soon, so the updates will be better then. For now, I only have like half an hour in the morning and then a little time during break where I should be doing homework.

oh well.

So, I'll get them out asap, but it might take a while... stupid job... (_money... heh heh heh)_

Review!

Seom


	19. Compliment

**Lesson 1**

Nothing in particular was happening. In fact it was kind of boring. Hermione stirred the cauldron clockwise... she added an ingredient... stirred counter-clockwise... chopped... mashed... added... all this time Severus said nothing. Not a word. She had come in, he had put the method on the board, told her to get to work... and now here they were... silent... bored...

She had no idea what affect she was having on the Potions Master.

* * *

_Ignore her... ignore her... don't look up... ignore her..._

Severus wasn't quite as bored. Truthfully? He was rather panicky. No matter what he did he couldn't get her out of his mind. He tried grading papers, but those idiotic wastes of parchment couldn't hold his attention and when he came upon Miss Granger's paper he gave it up to reading a book he had been wanting to read for some time. That however was a failure also.

He couldn't concentrate. Each sigh, each little tap of her foot, each and every breath was a torturing reminder of the other presence in the room. She was all around him. She was in his mind and he couldn't fight it.

Well, here died the theory that she was nothing to him... that this infatuation was simply something small... here died the thought that she wasn't special.

He knew she was special. Special in ways he couldn't explain. Her patience, her understanding, her acceptance all pulled at his heart and now that he was alone in the same room with her, he could barely control his emotions. They longed to reach out to her and receive a mutual admiration.

Of course he knew that would never happen.

That didn't keep him from struggling though.

_Ignore her... don't look up, don't look at her, ignore her..._

"Professor."

He cringed slightly, trying to force the joy down that came with that voice. He knew accepting her for extra classes had been a bad idea.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said curtly, not looking up.

"I've finished."

Oh, wonderful, he was going to _have_ to look at her. Slowly he raised his head. He saw the nervous hope barely hidden on her face. He walked down to her and bent over the cauldron. The potion was perfect. He observed every aspect of it and couldn't find anything wrong with it. The distinct smell was perfect, the color precise, and the consistency to a point.

"Acceptable," he said, and turned away from her, ignoring the disappointed hurt in her eyes.

_That is not what you mean to say._

Oh, great. His conscience was back.

_'You stay out of this.'_

_You know she did it perfectly. The only person who could do as well first time on that potion would be you. _

He gritted his teeth. He heard her shuffling behind, getting her bags together to leave.

_Are you really going to let her walk out of here not knowing how well she did? You know you want to praise her for her good work. You know you're impressed with how thoroughly she did that. You know you have to hear her voice one more time._

"Miss Granger," he said through his grinding teeth, not turning to look at her.

She waited for him to go on. "Yes Professor?"

"Well done on your potion."

He didn't look at her. He didn't even know if she was gone yet. Until he heard her say in a small, disbelieving voice, "Thank you, sir."

The door closed behind him and he let his muscles relax as he sagged into his chair.

This was getting much to complicated. But he would fight through it. He'd get so many doses of her that he'd become immune.

* * *

Hermione nearly skipped down the hall. He had acutally complimented her! She hugged herself. It was working! Just spending time with him and he was becoming closer!

Quickly she ran down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. Dashing in, she avoided looking at Harry, Ron and Ginny and ran to her dormitory. Opening her trunk she reached in a brought out the robe he had given her as a kitten. Sitting on the bed she held the robe in her hands, letting happier memories soak into her mind and letting the happy hopes she had for the future layer over them.

"Hermione?"

She looked up from her reminitions to see Ginny. She looked nervous.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, laying the robe down on the bed.

"It's just... I've been thinking," Ginny said, sitting next to her, "I may not approve of your chosen... "crush" but it's not my concern and I just want you to know... no matter what I'll always be your friend and I'll support you in whatever choices you make."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her friend close to her.

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said emotionally. Ginny nodded on her shoulder and pulled away. Hermione wiped her eyes. "Now if only Harry and Ron were as understanding as you," she said with a sad little laugh.

"They'll come around eventually. They always do," Ginny said. She looked slyly at Hermione, "Now, what were you looking so happy about just a few seconds ago?"

Hermione actually laughed out loud, the sheer joy of the moment over coming her.

"Professor Snape complimented me!" she said happily.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Really?" she said, her voice shocked.

"Yes!" Hermione said, hugging herself once more. "He told me I did well on a potion!"

Ginny, however, was not sharing in her joy. On the contrary, she was looking worried, biting her bottom lip as she always did when thinking something troublesome.

Hermione did not notice. To caught up in her own joy to pay to much attention around her.

"Well, that's great, Hermione. Seems your making progress," she told her softly. She paused. "Well, I'd better get back down to the common room. I have some homework to get to."

"Alright," Hermione said, looking at her, "and thank you, Ginny, for understanding."

"That's what I'm here for," Ginny answered, forcing a smile.

As she went down into the common room, her uneasiness return to her face. She made her way over to Harry and Ron.

"Well? Did you tell her?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I told her," Ginny said.

"I still don't know if you should have done it. You're only encouraging her more," Ron said moodily.

"No, I'm not. The silent treatment doesn't always work, Ron," Ginny said crossly, "I am not going to give up my vow of making her come to her sense about this, but I will not just sit around and let my friend get in trouble. If she ends up getting hurt, at least I'll be there with her. I'll be her friend again, but that doesn't mean I won't subtley discourage her here or there. The only lie I told up there was the part about support her in this. I'll still be her friend."

"Thatn's kind of contradicting, don't you think?" Harry put in, "You say you'll be her friend, but then you say you're going to be working against her? Doesn't quite fit, Ginny."

"Whatever, but listen. It's gotten much more serious," she motioned for the boys to move closer to her. They did and she whispered, "I think Snape is beginning to have feelings back for her."

There was a pause of shocked silence, in which the boys both stared at Ginny, then-

"URGH!" Ron let out an almighty cry of disgust, pulling away from her as if she were some sort of slimy insect.

Harry looked no less sickened.

"That's disgusting, Ginny!" Ron nearly shouted, "Saying that that slimy git-"

"Ron! Be quiet!" Ginny shushed him, looking around at the people staring at them.

"Why do you say that, Ginny?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Today, he gave Hermione a compliment," Ginny told them.

Harry looked shocked, but Ron was looking critical.

"Ginny, it was just a compliment," he said, shaking his head, "I think you're getting a little carried away saying he has... feelings..." he shuddered.

"Think about who we're talking about here, Ron!" Harry told his friend, "This is Snape! He would never compliment any student, much less a Gryffindor or Hermione Granger for that matter! Something has to be up!"

Ron turned to Ginny, "Well, until there is absolute proof, then I'm not going to think about Snape... liking Hermione. That's just wrong Ginny. He's twice her age, not to mention that he's Snape. It was bad enough she liking him, but when you make it mutual... it's just sickening."

"Well, think what you like, Ron, but I'm going to be keeping a closer eye on him myself," Ginny told Ron haughtily, "Harry could you keep an eye on both of them in class when I'm not able to?"

"Yeah, I will," Harry told her.

"Yeah, I'll be watching them also," Ron said grumpily, "To prove to you that on Snape's part, there is nothing out of the ordinary!"

* * *

Here's chapter 19! Finally! Sorry about the long wait. I've never been so busy in my life! I have a swim meet today! Swimming... yeah, fun. First time doing it. It's kinda cool, actually. I'm slowest on the team, though and that's not an exaggeration.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh, P.S. if there are long pauses in between the chapters, just know: I WILL NEVER GIVE UP THIS STORY! I WILL finish it! I have to many reviews to just abandon it! Thanks to all of you!

luv, Seom


	20. Acceptance

**Lesson Two**

Severus had an antidote. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. It was a potion he had used several times as a student to avoid making a fool of himself. When infatuated with someone, the potion would quench any unneeded and unimportant emotions. He hadn't needed to use it for so long, he had forgotten about it. He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Now he was prepared for her. He could handle her with the support of this potion and once he got it into his psyche that she was just another student, he would drop the potion and move on with his life. It would work. It had to work.

So he sat confidently in his potions classroom, awaiting the dreaded Miss Granger with an air of indifference. As she entered the room, he looked into her face and felt... nothing! The Potion was working!

"Today, Miss Granger, we are working on a much more complicated potion. Because the complexity of it, I shall aid you in your drafting of it. Here is the list of supplies," he told her impersonally. He felt powerful, controlling his emotions, finally feeling like he was once again in charge! The feeling was bliss.

Hermione set up her cauldron and gathered the necessary ingredients. Severus watched her from the corner of his eye, hoping nothing would emerge from his feelings. If they did... he hated to think that he was _that _attached to her.

He walked over to her once she was set up and handed her the instructions.

"You will be concocting a Wolfsbane Potion. This is particularly difficult, but also particularly vital in modern times to being a Medi Witch. If you can make this potion you can basically make any that I am going to give you over the course of your lessons. Here are your supplies," he handed her a packet of ingredients, careful to avoid touching her hand.

"This lesson will only last an hour. You have that long in order to finish. Begin now," he said curtly, watching as Hermione found a table to begin the potion. Once she had a hold of the concept, he let her at it, walking around her to observe. Inside he was at complete peace. He didn't feel anything, and it was wonderful.

She looked up at him as he watched her progress of the potion. She looked down again and he watched her subtle movements, nervously put her untamed hair behind her ear, subconsciously clear her throat, her hand moving to an ingredient... what he suddenly noticed to be a wrong ingredient.

Without thinking his hand reached out swiftly, grasping hers before she could lift the offensive supply away from the table. With that small contact all his control shattered. Her hand was soft and smooth, her small fingers clasped in his larger ones. All his emotions for her poured into his heart and mind and he was barely able to keep his composure.

"Professor?"

He turned to her, barely noticing how dangerously close their faces were. Their eyes met and he was not able to hide his emotions. He saw her search his eyes, confusion apparent in her face. Their faces were so close, his mind, overflowing with passionate emotion, betrayed him by thinking they were close enough to kiss...

"Wrong ingredient," he said softly. Slowly, he let go of her hand, his fingers lingering on hers as she let the supply fall to the table. Trying to control his breathing, he turned away from her. As he walked to his desk his hand continued to tingle. He refused to acknowledge it however, until he was safely behind his desk. There he collapsed his hand into a fist, savoring the memory of feeling her hand in his.

"Thank you..." she said in a small voice, barely audible, but he heard her. He looked up at her, but she was focused once more on her potion, her face hidden behind her hair.

This was bad. Very bad. The only time his potion wore off was when in contact with an emotion to pure and to powerful to be suppressed. One such emotion as love. He had contemplated having such emotion, but had hoped and prayed he was over exaggerating it... never had he thought he truly...

He had known these lessons were a bad idea. But he couldn't think about backing out now. Not with his emotions running wild like this. He had to think right now.

Sitting at his desk, he tried to watch Miss Granger's progress without getting butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

As Hermione left the classroom, she caressed her palm, remembering his gentle touch when he had grasped her hand. His hand had been large and rough with calluses, but when he had clasped her hand, he had been gentle, taking her fingers as if they were precious. 

She smiled and focused on the feelings he brought from her. Her joy was overflowing. For a moment there she had seen him through those black eyes. She had seen the man she loved shining from his face.

Still relishing in the memory of his touch, she walked slowly back to her common room.

* * *

After the lesson was over Severus remained in his office for sometime. He was exhausted. Not physically. Emotionally. She drained him. His struggle against these foreign feelings left him feeling like he had run miles through a swamp. He was sick of it. Why couldn't she just leave him be? 

He was sick and tired of this.

Something had to be done. Something he hadn't tried. But what?

Then an idea occurred to him that he hadn't even considered before.

What if hewere to just stop fighting it? The emotions, the longing, everything. What if he were to embrace it, cherish it and then move on with his life, secretly holding in his heart this love he was unable to deny? He remembered the look in her eyes, the feel of her hand in his, the light touch of her breath when their faces had been so close...

But would it work? Would he be able to go on with life normally? Or would his emotions overpower him? Should he risk it?

And what about Angie? He had loved her and she had been taken away from him. If he allowed himself to love again, what was to say she wouldn't also be snatched from him?

He was confused. He didn't now whether he should risk it or not. Yet, love has its risks. And, besides,right now he was risking going insane with love. The only way to fight it was to accept it. He had to embrace it.

Warily, he let the shields in his mind down…let the walls around his heart collapse. The emotion came gently, almost like a caress and slowly he let himself accept it.

It was more wonderful than his potion had been. Instead of numbing the feeling, it brought him a joy he hadn't experienced in years. So many long years. With it came a peace he couldn't quite describe. He felt calm, light, strong and unbreakable.

It wasn't over whelming. In fact it was quite calming. He sat in his office savoring the love that now filled his heart, the peace and joy overflowing in his mind.

He wasn't quite in control, but finally he was at peace.

* * *

Ah, so they've both finally accepted it. What will happen now? hmmm... i don't know... actually i do... hopefully... oh well! 

Next chapter should be out soon. I'm nearly done with it. Because, as Luke says,

Luke: Reviewers! I won't leave you!

BECUASE I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! They make me so happy.

ttfn!

Seom


	21. Revelations

Hermione stood in Potions class working feverishly. A wisp of hair swished into her face, the steam caused her face to glow with her eyes concentrated firmly on her work.

Harry watched her. He also watched Snape watch her. Not watch her, per say, but Harry saw him every few minutes look up at his friend and he didn't like it. Not one bit. It seemed Ginny was correct in her assumption of him.

He looked down hurriedly as Snape made his routine rounds through the desks, checking the progress of the potions. The dark robes passed quickly past him, making only a sneer at his poorly done potion. As the Professor moved on, Harry looked up just to see him reach Hermione's potion. Here he paused longer, looking, apparently, at her potion. Harry watched Hermione. She looked pointedly down at her potion, fumbling every once in a while with an ingredient. Finally, she became so nervous she actually dropped her phoenix feathers. Quickly she ducked down to retrieve them, he face glowing. She didn't get a chance to reach them, however, as Snape was already handing them to her. Without looking up she accepted it, giving a small smile. Wordlessly, Snape turned away and Hermione continued on her potion. He hadn't gone far when Harry saw him turn slightly. The look in the Potion Master's eyes shocked him. There was something there he had never seen before… one could almost say, it was a gentle look, mingled slightly with longing. Harry nearly felt sorry for him. The revelation only lasted a moment, before it was gone and Snape moved on.

Harry didn't quite know what to think. On one hand he was sickened, thinking about Snape's infatuation with one of his best friends, on the other hand he was struck by the very romanticism of it. Two forbidden people falling in love. Of course he couldn't refrain from thinking of it as being Snape and that ruined the whole romantic mood of it.

He supposed Ginny was right. Snape was also falling for Hermione.

Harry felt sick.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library with Ginny working on homework. She had an essay due for Transfiguration in a month and she wanted to get a head start on it, though she really should have started on it last week. Darn her procrastination. She needed another book; this one simply was not satisfactory. 

"I'm going to look for something else," she told Ginny, getting to her feet.

Ginny nodded but made no reply as Hermione left, going behind the nearest shelf to look for her book.

* * *

Ginny remained working on her homework and was interrupted by Harry sitting down next to her. 

"Ginny, you were right," Harry said without preamble, "You were right about Snape. I watched him today and... he's got it bad, Ginny. I think he might be bordering love, if he's not there already."

Ginny looked forlorn.

"Then it's worse than we could have suspected," she said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, a lot worse. If the feeling is mutual, then there's even less chance of putting a stop to it," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ginny shook her head, he eyes worried. Harry looked at her, not quite sure if he should say what was on his mind.

"Ginny..." he said, deciding to be daring, "I've been thinking a lot about it and..." he stopped, not quite sure how to go on.

"About what, exactly Harry?" Ginny asked him, still slightly preoccupied.

"About Hermione and Snape and... would it be so bad if we left them to their own devices?" He said hurriedly, knowing well Ginny's temper.

She stared at him. "What?"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, Ginny. I've never seen him look so... I have to say gentle," Ginny looked at him in disbelief, "I know it sounds totally and completely wrong, but I've never seen anyone look at Hermione that way," Harry said seriously, "I was afraid of Hermione getting hurt by pursuing him. I thought he would never share her feelings and that it was a lost cause, but now that I see there is some hope in it, that there may be another side to Snape that we've never seen before... maybe we shouldn't stop Hermione."

Ginny continued to stare at him.

"Harry... how can you say something like that? You of all people. You know what Snape is like, what he's capable of! We all know, but I would think you... of all people would understand exactly why we have to keep him away from Hermione."

"I know that Ginny. I know he is the cause of ruining my life, but over the years I've come to understand... it's not just about me. He betrayed my parents and yes... I hate him for that and I always will, but Ginny... this isn't about me. This isn't about you or even Ron. It's about Hermione and how Hermione feels. I just don't think we should get in her way. If she's so determined nothing will stop her. And besides, she's nearly a woman now. We're all nearly adults. It's her decision. We can't rule her life."

"Whatever, Harry," Ginny said hotly, "whatever you say. You always were a righteous one. But you're completely wrong. Don't you realize the sort of trouble she could get in if she were to get into a relationship with Snape? Don't you realize just how hurt she could get? All of your arguments would be good if only it weren't Snape. He's her teacher. Do you know what it would look like if she were to get involved with him? Harry, there is nothing good about this relationship."

"Love, Ginny. Love is always good and you know what? I think I'm finally coming to look from Hermione point of view. It's her decision, Ginny. None of us can live her life for her," Harry retorted.

"Harry! You can't be siding with her! You just can't! It will never work out!"

"Ginny, I've made up my mind. I can't bear to lose Hermione any more than I can bear to lose you or Ron and I'm sick of this feuding. I'm going to go apologize to her," Harry said, rising from his seat before Ginny could say anything and leaving the library.

Ginny sat fuming where she was.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor between the shelves, her head in her hands, not knowing whether she wanted to shout for joy, cry her eyes out or simply curl up and die. 

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. Really she hadn't, but she hadn't gone that far when Harry's first sentence had caught her attention. What else could she do but listen to the rest?

Now she sat in shock. Ginny had lied to her. She had said she was going to support her, but now the truth came out. She would never support her in this decision. What else had she lied about?

Of course Hermione wanted also to cry of gratitude. Harry was being understanding. At least she would have one of her friends back. Not only that, but Severus was in love with her... but could she simply go off of her two friends opinion? She remembered what Harry said; "You didn't see the look in his eyes, Ginny. I've never seen him look so... I have to say gentle." Earlier in potions, when he had picked up her phoenix feathers for her... it had been a small act, but for Severus... it expressed so much. She wished she couldn't have seen that look in his eyes that Harry had identified... aslove. Had he seen it right? Or had he been imagining it?

Torn between her sorrow of Ginny deceit and her joy from Harry, she left the library quickly, avoiding being seen by Ginny.

* * *

I don't know why, but i was really ify about this chapter... it just didn't seem like it was ready to be posted, but here you go! If I need to I'll redo it sometime, but for now there it is! The next chapter. 

I've been flipping through some SS/HG fan fics and you know what I've noticed about them? In every single on no one is going to acknowledge that HBP happened. As for me I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT SNAPE IS EVIL! grrrr... he isn't he isn't he isn't. I think he and Dumbledore planned for him to "kill" him. There is solid evidence! When hagrid let's slip that they were having an arguement and Snape said he didn't want to do it anymore and Dumbeldore said he had to, I think they were talking about killing him. Snape didn't want to but Dumbledore knew he had to for some reason. And when they were on the tower... Dumbledore would never beg for mercy from anyone. I think he was telling him "You have to do it. You just have to grit your teeth and do it" And there has to be something, something much more solid that no one knows about that would make Dumbledore's faith in Snape so strong. There has to be.

So there! I'll get off my soap box, but Severus is not evil. HA!

Okay, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Review!

Seom


	22. Peaches?

**Lesson 3**

Hermione couldn't figure out all the emotions running through her. One set of emotions was a mixture of joy and relief. Harry had apologized to her that morning, telling her that though he didn't like it so much, he wasn't going to stop her in pursuing Snape. Of course she had expected him to tell her so because of the conversation she had heard between him and Ginny. It was different, however to have him tell her to her face. It had been rather emotional. She had hugged him and thanked him, glad to have at least one honest friend. Ron, however, had overheard their conversation and been revolted by Harry. Now the two Weasley's were angry with their friends. Hermione figured it was just their hot tempers. Hopefully they would come around.

Here came in another feeling. She felt betrayed and a terrible loss from Ginny lying to her. Also, she was afraid Ginny and Ron might not attempt to ever accept her decision.

Along with all those emotions she was also full of a nervous delight as she entered the Potions classroom. According to Harry, Severus had fallen in love with her. She was extremely hopeful. Could it be true? How was she to find out if it was? There was one way to find out... but she didn't dare attempt it.

However, she couldn't stop butterflies from fluttering in her stomach when he spoke to her. He seemed... different somehow. Less tense, one could almost say relaxed. She had noticed it in class when he addressed her. She doubted anyone else noticed it, it was so subtle, but she had.

As she walked into the dungeon, he heart was light and her hopes shining. She sat at a table and awaited her instructions.

Once she was settled, Severus addressed her.

"You will be making a slightly simpler potion today, Miss Granger, but it is none less important than any other we have worked on," he told her, "It is called Plus de Confiance and it is a potion to boost your confidence and used frequently by Mediwitches so that they do no loose their heads in a crisis. However, if taken in excess it will create a recklessness that a Mediwitch does not need, so though it is important, it is also taken as little as possible. Here are the instructions and here is the list of supplies. Begin when you are ready. It should not take you long."

Hermione began her potion. As she worked she imagined in her mind what she could accomplish if she were to take this potion. Yes, she was confident, but she was also careful. She was uptight and never took many chances. It had been her downfall at times. So making this potion was particularly special to her, that last step she needed in a very tight choice.

Time passed without event. She stirred the potion and when she got a chance looked up at Severus simply to look at him. His brow furrowed ad she enjoyed the incredulous, disbelieving and approving looks he gave at random to the essays he was grading. It was only when he looked up at the same time she did and they made eye contact did she stop. Instead she let her mind wander a bit. She thought about the potion... if she took a small mouthful... would that give her enough confidence to test if Harry's view was right about Severus? Would she even dare to attempt it?

"You should be finished by now, Miss Granger," Severus's voice rang across the room. Hurriedly she put in the last ingredient, stirred it in feverishly and stood back to let her professor examine it.

"Perfect, as usual," he said, inspecting the simmering potion, giving it a stir to test thickness, "of course I expect nothing less from you, especially in such a rudimentary potion as this. Put away your things. This concludes this lesson."

"Yes, sir," she said, blushing at his hinted compliment. She began to clear away her potion, but stopped as curiosity overtook her. She wondered... should she take some potion? She needed to know the answer to her questions about his feelings, but she was too timid. Did she want to risk it?

Throwing her good sense out the window for the moment she put some of the potion into a flask and drank it down in a single gulp.

She waited, not knowing when to expect its effects. It came slowly, almost like a numbing feeling. Worry, fear and uncertainty were suppressed. An urge to do what she had been afraid to do overcame her. Without even putting the empty flask down, she turned to Professor Snape, who was leaning over the front of his desk, marking something on a piece of parchment.

"Professor," she said boldly, standing beside him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked her, not looking up. She waited, knowing she was doing what was right. Slightly annoyed, the potions master turned to her.

"Miss Granger, if you-" he was cut off with her lips covering his.

She felt his sharp intake of surprised breath and pressed her lips further onto his, refusing to let him pull away. It felt so right... Slowly she lifted her hand to his face. He was tense, not moving a single muscle as she laid her hand on his cheek. She brushed her thumb over her pale skin, and he began to relax. Taking her around the waist, he deepened the kiss, pulling her close to him. She brought her arms around his neck, the flask falling from her relaxed hands. As it crashed to the ground, the sound startled both of them and Severus pulled away from her and turned swiftly away.

"Good day, Miss Granger," he said stiffly.

It took her a moment to register what had just happened. The potion had not worn off, but her better judgment told her it was time to go. Turning quickly away, she fled from the dungeon.

* * *

Severus sank slowly into the chair behind his desk. She had kissed him... and he had kissed her back... She had kissed him! She... Hermione Granger! She... he was in shock. Her lips had been so soft. He remembered what she had felt like in his arms, the smell of her when she had been close to him; like pages from a book and smoke from the fire under her cauldron and peaches... peaches? He wondered at that... 

Wait...

What was he thinking! She had kissed him! And he had kissed her just as passionately back! He had accepted his love for her, but... this was unacceptable! She was his student! He couldn't just go kissing one of his students!

_She'll be graduating in a few months and will no longer be one of your students._

Meaning?

He wasn't sure he wanted to think about it. He hadn't really thought that Hermione could feel... feel what towards him? Attraction? Love, maybe? What was he suppose to think from this? What did she mean by it? Were the same emotions running through her as they were him? He hadn't thought it possible. He didn't want to jump to any hopeful conclusions that would just end up in misery.

Then he remembered just what had caused him to pull away from her and looked at the floor in front of his desk. Of course, she had taken some of the potion. That would explain her boldness. But the potion didn't create emotions or cause irrational actions, but enhanced decisions that... that meant she had wanted to kiss him. Probably for some time.

He was to confused and this room felt very confining at the moment. He had to get out. Grabbing his cloak he left the dungeons and made his way out onto the grounds.

* * *

Hermione paced through the halls, not wanting to go to the Gryffindor common room just yet. Okay, she had done it. Now what? What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to think? Did it really answer her question of his affections? She wasn't sure. 

He had kissed her back, but it could have been from surprise... but would he really have kissed her back so lovingly if he didn't have some feelings towards her? She had heard once that you could tell how someone feels about you by the way they kiss you. However, she wasn't quite sure. He had pulled away from her rather abruptly.

Well, that was to be expected. She _was_ his student. Hmmm... It was very possible that he did feel _something_ towards her. But she needed to think and these bare stone walls around her didn't help her thought pattern. It was already dark, but maybe she could risk a walk on the grounds.

* * *

Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't like "WHAT? That was sudden!" and if it was TO BAD! BWAHAHAHA! I was in the mood for fluff, okay! Hee hee... fluff! 

Warning, though, the next chapter is rather... short... sorry, but if I made it any longer I think it would be rather tedious.

And yes, the next chapter is FIVE WORDS FROM BEING DONE! BWAHA! But you all have to good wittle weviewers and give me wots of weviews and the next chapter will be out soon! (pinches Reviewers' cheeks) Heh heh heh. I'm EEEEEVIL! Black mail! Or is the bribary? Idk.

Pleaseignore me, it's 2:30 in the morning and I've had about7 Mr. Pibbs and that's a LOT OF CAFFIENE! WHEEEE! You know what's almost better than Mr. Pibb? Pixy Stix! HEH HEH! Those make the party funner! Yes, I said funner. HA!

Sorry, I'll just stop now...

Thanks! Luv you all!

Review

Seom


	23. Moonlit Talk

Hermione wandered across the lawn, not paying any attention to where she was going. She walked past the green houses, dodged the Quidditch field, and ended up at the lake. She stood by the shore under the familiar tree she had sat beneath many times with Harry and Ron and lookedacross the water. The moon reflected over the rippling surface, making silver little waves shimmer. She watched in fascination as eachmovement made a new sparkle that dazzled her eyes. Her thoughts flowed like those small waves, gentle and serene. The discontent of the water caused a calmness to overcome her.

"Her- Miss Granger?"

She spun around at the familiar voice, her calm disturbed to find her Potions professor standing behind her. There he stood, his cloak framing him, the hood thrown back and the moonlight hovering around him. His eyes were peaceful but thoughtful and as he looked at her it seemed he came to a discision.

"Professor?" she said meekly, dreading that she was going to be in trouble.

"You're out rather late, Miss Granger," he said simply.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I needed to... to think..." she said, looking down.

He stared at her a moment before saying, "I see we are of a like mind."

She looked up at him. Maybe it was the coolness of the night. Or maybe it was the moon reflecting on the water, but something was causing her to feel at peace. She knew she should be anxious, as she was more than likely going to get in trouble for being out of the castle at night, but for some reason the apprehension wouldn't come. It seemed Severus felt it also. His mind seemed to be on other things rather than curfew. _Not that I blame him_, she thought, blushing slightly. It hadn't even been an hour since she had kissed him.

"Yet... I am at a loss as to where to start my thinking," he told her softly.

Her blush deepened as he confirmed what she had suspected him to be pondering. She didn't know where to start either. She couldn't help feel embarrassed talking to him of her own feelings and reasons behind kissing him.

"Assuming we are attempting to reflect the same event, I am just as much at a loss as you, Professor," she told him.

"It is a difficult subject to dance around, Miss Granger, so perhaps we had best be frank about it," he said he said resolutely, but as he continued he seemed to falter in his coolness as he tried to hold his own, "Would you please explain the reasoning behind the... the show of affection revealed to me after your lesson?"

Hermione's blush refused to leave. This was so awkward and she definitely did not have his control.

"Well... professor... I... I had to know... something..." she said lamely.

His eyes hardened slightly. "And what was that?" he asked her, his voice barely audible.

Hermione looked at her shoes. She didn't know whether she really wanted to tell him or not. But the after effects of the potion made the decision for her. "Well... I... I... had to know if you... shared... my... my affections..." she said softly.

He stared at her all the more, his face not betraying any emotion.

"And what was the answer you received?" he whispered.

She risked looking up at him.

"That's just it, sir, I don't know."

He looked into her eyes and took a step closer. She held his gaze, afraid to look away lest this moment disappear.

"Perhaps..." he said hesitantly, "I can... make that answer clearer." Slowly he reached towards her face. His fingers touched her cheek and she closed her eyes, barely believing that this was happening. He stepped closer to her and she opened her eyes to look once moreinto his. His face was close, his eyes softly pouring into hers.Tenderly he cupped her cheek; she closed her eyes once more as he came closer and his lips gently brushed hers.

Fireworks seemed to explode in her mind. A joy incomparable to any she had ever felt flowed through her as he kissed once more, lingering longer on her lips. Again and again he kissed her, softly, gently, lovingly.

"Know my love, Hermione," he said softly, his breath warm on her mouth, "Know it and cherish it, but also know this," he stopped, hesitating before he continued, "We cannot live by this love for some time yet. Know my love, Hermione, but wait for it until the time is right." Once more he kissed her, before he moved away. Taking his hand from her cheek, he took her fingers, walking back into the night away from her. Just as her arm was fully extended, he kissed her hand and let go of it, turning away and walkinginto the darkness.

For what seemed like hours Hermione remained by the lake, staring at the spot where he had disappeared.

* * *

See, I warned you it was short. But I tried adding to it, and I just liked how it is here better. Short, sweet and tot he point. How lovely! So I have the next chapter partialy done, and sorry I lied about having this five words off. I thought I did, but then I reread it, tried to add to it and that didn't work so I just... yeah...

well I better post this before I have to get to class... spring break is over... eff... it wasn't long enough.

Thank you all for such wonderful reviews last chapter! They made me feel so special and I wanted to have this out yesterday, but... yeh... had to work on it a bit more. i'm still kinda iffy on posting it... but gotta go! bell just rang!

Seom


	24. Requests

Hermione was hanging back after class again. Severus could tell by the way she was putting her books in her bag; flipping a page here or there to make it seem like she was looking for something, slowly closing it and leisurely placing it into place. He watched her fondly as she attempted to be discreet. As the last person left the classroom he leaned back into his chair and gave her an amused look.

"Miss Granger, your attempts at casualty leave much to be desired. What do you want?"

She gave him a microscopic smile. "Well, Professor, I wanted to ask you something."

"How unlike you," he said dryly. He waited expectantly.

"I was wondering if we could increase my lessons to a few more times a week," she asked shyly.

Her eyes looked into his and he willingly let them mingle.

"Your lessons are on Fridays at the moment, are they not? We will add Monday to that. Does that satisfy you?" he asked her.

She looked put out. "Only Monday?"

He nearly smiled at her boldness, but held himself. "Yes, Miss Granger, Monday, and if I am satisfied with your making progress, I might contemplate Wednesday as well."

Hardly looking satisfied, she turned away and began to leave the classroom.

"So I expect you at 6:00 sharp on Wednesday, Miss Granger," he called to her.

She turned back to him, a smile brightening her features. "Thank you, sir," she said happily and left the classroom.

Severus allowed a small grin onto his lips as he watched the bushy head disappear around the corner. Slowly he averted his eyes to the papers he was grading, his heart light.

* * *

"Hermione, why are you hanging back now? You already hung back in Potions, N.E.W.T.s aren't for months, what are you asking all the teachers?"

"It's nothing, Harry, just extra practice."

"Why do you need extra practice in Transfiguration? That's not a major area for Medi Witches."

"Oh, it doesn't have anything to do with becoming a Medi Witch. I just want to ask Professor McGonagall something. You go on ahead Harry."

He looked at her curiously, but she sat stubbornly in her seat as everyone else filed out.

"Alright, but hurry," he told her. She nodded to him and approached McGonagal's desk.

"Yes, Miss Granger, can I help you?" she asked when Hermione reached her.

"Yes, Professor, I was wondering if you could instruct me in becoming an Animagus," Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione's smile hadn't faltered the entire day. Every time she thought of the night before her lips couldn't stay straight. She had woken up with a smile, eaten breakfast grinning, cheerily brushed off Harry's questioning and hadn't even felt her usual droop in her mood when Ron had ignored her. Something strange had happened that she hadn't expected during lunch, however, that added confusion to her joy. Ginny approached her, she seemed about to say something, but had lost the nerve and moved on. Hermione wondered at that, but she was easily distracted by a memory of the night before when Severus walked into the Great Hall.

Now at dinner she ate cheerily, satisfied with her day's work. Extra classes with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagal had agreed to tutor her in becoming an animagus. She chuckled slightly as she remembered a part of the conversation with her Head of House.

_"And what animal had you been hoping to achieve?" _

_"Well... a cat."_

The Transfiguration teacher had given her a long stare as if some piece of a puzzle had fallen into place. However, the Professor had shaken it off and told her of the requirements. Every Thursday and Saturday she was to report to the Transfiguration classroom.

"So, what did you talk to McGonagal about?" Harry asked her as he served himself pudding.

Hermione's smile broadened. "I'm going to train to become an Animagus."

Harry choked on the Pumpkin juice he had been about to swallow.

"Wow! Hermione, that's-that's really neat!" he told her enthusiastically, "What are you gonna be?"

"A cat."

Hermione heard a choking sound a few seats down from herself and looked to see Ginny staring at her incredulously, wiping her mouth and ignoring the spattered pumpkin juice she had just choked on. Hermione turned away from her, however and continued her conversation with Harry. He gave her a look.

"A cat?" he smiled sourly at her, "Not trying to say something, are we? To a certain someone?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently grabbing the nearest platter of food. She began to enthusiastically eat her dinner.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?"

Hermione turned around to see Ginny across from her. She looked nervous and troubled.

"Okay..." Hermione rose to her feet and followed Ginny out. Ginny led her to an empty classroom, looked around and closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, not unkindly, but she really didn't want a lecture from her. After last night any argument Ginny gave would be even more futile than it ever had been.

Ginny wrung her hands. Hermione had never seen her this nervous.

"I'm torn between two decisions. Both are difficult to accept, and I'm not sure which one is right," Ginny told her, beginning to pace.

"Well, why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Okay... well... Last night... I couldn't sleep and I was sick of studying. I couldn't think, and a flight around the grounds usually helps put my mind to rest."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. No... this couldn't be leading to where she thought it was.

"Well... that helped, so after taking a couple of laps around the grounds I perched in a tree by the lake. I hadn't known you were there until I heard Snape speak..."

"Ginny..." Hermione began, not sure what to say but wanting to defend herself somehow.

"Let me finish. When he... when he kissed you I was prepared to curse him into the next world. I even grabbed my wand, but then he... he said it..." Ginny paused and sat down heavily, "This is hard, Hermione. I'm so set in my hate for him, I'm so determined to think that he's pure evil that when he said... 'love' it was like a punch in my gut. But that's not what totally shocked me. He told you he would wait for you and that Hermione... that more than anything else he said convinced me of his pure love for you. I'm not quite sure of what it is that struck me so hard. It just..." she looked at Hermione wordlessly.

There was no need for words, though. Hermione understood her precisely.

"Well... what I'm meaning to say... is that... he's convinced me. It's driving me nuts and it will still take me a while to accept it, but give me time and... hopefully I'll come around. He's finally convinced me that he'll never hurt you."

Hermione stared at Ginny hard, searching her eyes, looking for any deception. She found none.

"Thank you."

She couldn't manage to say anything else. All of her troubling emotions seized her heart and the strongest of gratitude overcame her. She couldn't express herself, but Ginny understood.

* * *

Hmm... seems like a good place to stop. Short, I know, but I'm just getting started! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been happily suffering from Brokeback-itis. Yeah, my new obsession. Never had any time for anything else, but I'm slowly curing down to a mild dose of it. So I have control over my Brokeback-aholic-ness. AWESOME MOVIE!

So, sorry, but now that school is out and all my free time is spent on the internet, new chapters should be coming out regularly and I also went through a dose of writer's block, so that sucked, but now I have the story line down again, more drama and life moves on!

MY KITTY HAD MORE KITTENS! Yeah... little slut. Lol. Four little kitties! Two gray ones and two black ones! I've called one of the black ones Junior because she's pretty much identical to her mom. but anyway, enough of this note! Sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! I love you all!

Review

Seom

* * *


	25. Anger

Chapter 25 of Kitten

"Ginny, I can't believe you!"

"Ron, keep your voice down!"

"I won't! This is insane! Can't any of you see the total insanity of this! Hermione in love with Snape! It's disgusting! Why the bloody hell won't any of you get that through your heads that this is SNAPE we're talking about!"

"I know what your talking about, Ron, but-"

"But nothing! Ginny! Hermione is in love with SNAPE!"

"I'm aware of that! But what you won't become aware of is the fact that he loves her just as much!"

"...that's sick, Ginny. That greasy bastard isn't capable of love. It's a foreign word to him. He's just some disgusting child molestor who's somehow convinced Hermione that she loves him... and you know what? I don't even want to think about this anymore. This is seriously scarring me for life. You go ahead and think whatever you like, but until you guys all come to your senses don't talk to me anymore. I'm through with this."

Ginny glared at his back as he left the empty classroom they had been talking in. She huffed in frustration as he slammed the door. He was just being difficult. She had thought maybe she could talk him around, telling him of her discovery of Snape's love etc etc, but it turned out that he was even more hard set on hating the potion's master than she even was. At least she was able to admit defeat and accept the obvious! Boys! Honestly!

Huffing once more in a very Mrs. Weasley like manner, she followed her brother out, going to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Lesson 4 

"I spoke to McGonagall today, Miss Granger," Severus said indifferently to the student working in front of him.

"Yes?" she said, focusing mainly on her potion. A particularly nasty one involving the curing of overgrown cursed body parts. She sat before her cauldron as her professor stood over her, watching her progress.

"She says you are taking extra classes with her now. She would not say what, but I cannot imagine what else you need for your medi-witch course that would demand more extra classes. When do you plan to sleep? Or eat for that matter."

She smiled at him. "I'm studying to become an animagus," she said simply. His eyebrows raised, expecting a further answer. "I'm going to become a cat."

She smiled at him at he froze, an unintelligable look coming over his features. He did quite know how to react to that. His kitten...

"Well, Miss Granger... that's... uh..." over come with emotion, and unable to express the right words, he pulled her close to him. A quick embrace, she didn't even have time to react, and she was back in her place and he turning away to his desk. He hadn't known whether to laugh or cry. But her went for the former. A smile broke out on his face.

"Miss Granger," He said, chuckles bubbling strainedly from him, as if his throat was unused to the foreign action, "You really are to much." She was wonderful, she knew just where to hit him, knew what buttons to push to bring the best from him.

She smiled fondly at him and returned to her potion.

* * *

He watched her exit the classroom, a blissful look on her face and his stomach twisted in anger. It really did sicken him, it drove him into a rage. What was she thinking? Who knew just what went on in their cozy little "potion lessons." 

She was supposed to be his. Everyone knew it. They had been destined to be together ever since they had first met.

So why was it that she was betraying him like this?

But she wasn't to blame. He shouldn't be feeling angry at her... it was Snape. His blood boiled as he thought of the Potions Master. Yes, that was it. It was all Snape's fault. He had tricked her somehow. In some way he had tricked her into thinking she loved him. It wasn't Hermione's fault. It was Snape's. And somehow... sometime... he would get his revenge on that man.

* * *

Oh you all must hate me so much. It's been months and months since i've updated and then when i do, it's short! 

Readers: MUTINY!

Seom: NOOOO! (runs and clings to computer) I swore I'd finish it and I am! PLEASE! No mutiny! I'll finish it! I promise! Eventually... someday...

Readers: grrr...

Seom: Okay, okay, i'll get to work!

Readers: hmph...

Seom: Don't worry, Readers, I'll always love you for the wonderful support you give me! kisses!

Sorry if this was kinda like "Drama Queen!" but you know what, DRAMA RULES!! Drama makes the world go round. Why do you think there is so much war? If this one king hadn't bitch-slapped this one king, this never would have happened... yeah... right... anyway...

On to the next chapter!

Review!

Seom

P.S. eurgh... if you think i should have just ended this story a while ago, or before this chapter and then continue with a sequel, just tell me cause i feel like i'm kinda reaching with this... i got kinda lost in where i was going and... yeah... writer's block sucks... anyway... tell me what you think.


	26. Life Moves On

Graduation.

Students filed across the Great Hall, wearing their black dressrobes, pointed hats firmly in place. Smiles on everyone's faces, hands being shook, laughter, hugs, tears.

It all made Severus sick.

Of all the hundreds of students graduating that year only one deserved it more than the rest, only one had put absolutely everything into her studies, not only doing the work, but actually _learning_. How many students could you say that about? Her mind was so full of knowledge, he was surprised just how much wisdom she also carried with her. It was as if there was simply no room for stupidity or foolishness in that bushy head of hers.

She was the only one he was looking forward to crossing in front of him, shaking his hand, sharing a smile. Every other student passed by the row of teachers, smiling, shaking hands with the other Professors, until they came to him. Some would mutter a quick, "Thank you, Professor" and pass right by, others made couragious attempts to shake his hand, which he curtly and unsmilingly returned, one student was even foolhardy enough to attempt to hug him. Severus had nearly cursed the student with a full body bind, had not Dumbledore been three people away, his eyes twinkling minacingly. And still there were others who passed by him without a word. One being Neville Longbottom, who had squeaked with fear at the look Severus gave him, another being Ron Weasley, who hadn't even looked at him.

Something had been strange with that boy for months now. He had probably learned of what was between Severus and a one Miss Granger.

However, what was there to learn about it? The two had kept a very healthy teacher/student relationship. The entire four months between their exclamation of love to each other until now at graduation they had restrained their feelings for each other no matter how much it had hurt.

Ok, he digressed perhaps... there had been one occasion... he nearly smiled at the memory. Though it had been rather hectic at the time, but now that he looked back on it, it was rather amusing.

He had heard a knock on his door so loud and frantic he had thought that oaf's Hagrid's three-headed dog had been loose again. There was no way in hell he was going near that beast again. Apprehensively he had opened the door only to have a distraught Hermione fall into his arms.

"Severus, I need you!" she had cried before she burst into tears.

That was the only phrase he had made out before she began her panic-stricken monologue. At first he had been worried, thinking something terrible had happened. Then, as he listened closer, he realized she was panicking about her studies.

"I don't know how I'm going to pass! There's no way! I can't get it all done!" and she continued in this fashion, all the while getting more and more insane. Her hair was frizzing messier and messier as she spoke, her eyes wider and wider, her face strained and twised with worry.

She could never have appeared more beautiful to him.

Of course he could not think like that. He had to be composed, he had to calm her before she had a nervous breakdown.

"Miss Granger! Calm yourself!" he had barked in his best professor voice.

Gasping, she fell into a chair and tried to compose herself. However, her self control only went so far, and she began gulping he air in a fashion he thought unhealthy. If he didn't calm her soon, she would have hypervintalated.

He crouched in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Miss Granger, if you do not compose yourself at this moment, then I will be forced to drop some of your private lessons in order to lessen the stress it appears to be putting on you." Nothing doing. She continued her unsteady breathing. Finally he had decided to take drastic measures.

Tenderly he placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Hermione," he had spoken her name softly, calmly, willing her to breath normally. As he forced her face to look into his he finally saw her steadying. "Listen to me, and listen well. You more than likely will never hear this from me again." He had paused, not sure if he should say so much. He decided to anyway. "You are the most intellegent student I have ever taught. You surpass even me at your age. You... have... nothing... to worry about! If you were any smarter, you'd be Dumbledore. You are the most intellegent young woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and anyone who thinks otherwise is either a fool or braindead. In either case he or she does not matter."

A small smile had appeared on her face then, her eyes still wet.

"Really, Professor?"

He gave her a look. "Please, Miss Granger. I have my standards. Do you think I would endow any brainless wench with my affections? Now compose yourself and get back to your common room." He had left her where she was and returned to whatever he had been doing. He couldn't remember now, but that wasn't the point.

She had risen to her feet and left the room with a quiet "Thank you, Professor..."

The memory made him nearly smile. She really was something. In order to bring forth so much from him.

But what had he been thinking about before dozing off? Ah, yes... Weasley. Something was odd about the boy. He had been withdrawn from his friends for months, spending more time in the library than even Hermione and an uncanny amount of time gazing at the restricted section. Perhaps he would keep an eye on the boy. He had connections.

Yet, once again the subject of Weasley was taken from his mind. Here she came. He watched her walking downt he row of teachers, recieving multiple hugs, handshakes, compliments, and best wishes from all her professors. Every single teacher regreted their top student leaving. But none as much as he.

He had told himself he would let her go. She had to continue her education, he had to stay here. She had to build her own life, become an adult, and she had to do it on her own. All children had to in order to become adults. And he had to wait for her.

They had talked about her future in one of her lessens. She planned on interning at St. Mungo's and would be living in London for three years. And he would probably see her very rarely, if ever while she was studying. She had promised to write him often, and he would have to settle with that.

It was with these thoughts in his head that she appeared before him. He cheeks were flushed and a smile brightened her face. Her curled hair was disheveled underneath her pointed hat, loose hairs framing her face. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and unending optimism.

He pulled her into his arms.

Perhaps he shouldn't have. All the students and teachers were watching, not everyone knew about them, actually hardly anyone did save those closest to Hermione. And perhaps Dumbledore... but he knew everything.

And besides, Severus didn't care. Let them look at him holding her as if holding on to his very life. He held her all the tighter and he felt her clutching him.

After what felt like a lifetime, he held her away and looked at her.

"Don't forget me..." he whispered, touching her face.

"Never," she answered, "I'll always be yours"

He saw the truth in her eyes.

"My Kitten," he said as he kissed her.

The End

* * *

AAAAAAAAH!! DON'T SPEAR ME!!

Okay okay, i decided to end it there... at least it was fluffy... huh? And of course you can tell it's not really over yet... pphh... as if I'd be that cruel.

KEEP WATCHING FOR A SEQUEL! I left way to much hanging here... But I think it's time to start fresh.

but as for this part of the story... I"M DONE!!URGH! After two years I finally finished this story!! OMG!! I went through 13 kittens, two years of highschool, three boyfriends, and so much sweat and tears all during this story!! Oh, and Star Wars! Can't forget Star Wars! (Anakin... drool)

But anyway... the final chapter of this chapter of the story of Kitten! wow... I remember when I first got the idea... i still have notes somewhere... oh wat fun it is to write in a two year writing spreeeee! YAY!

Ok, I'm signing out... but first I have to thank all of you reviewers... OMG you have nooooo idea how much i love each and everyone of you! I love you all so much... I have Snape here with me and he is going to give you all big FAT KISSES!!!!

Sevie-poo: WHAT?!?!?

Seom: oh you know you like it.. Go Get him Reviewers!!

Sevie: NOOOOOO! runs for his life

Hurry go get him! But first... don't foget to review! Even though i don't know why i say that... cause you all are such wonderful, caring people that i LOVE SO MUCH!! And have been so patient with me and my stupid writer's block and stupidness and adictions and etc etc... I LOVE YOU ALLL!!!!!!

This note is waaaaay to long...

Till the sequel then...

Seom


	27. Sequel Notice

Yes! The first part of the Kitten Sequel is now posted! It's been over 5 years since I originally published Kitten and FINALLY i have the sequel began! Called "My Kitten" Check it out and let me know what you think :D

Seom


End file.
